Bakugou's Barman Adventure
by Luanfrag
Summary: Aizawa makes a big mistake, allowing a party to be held at the Class 1-A dorm, with the inclusion of alcohol and more drunk teenagers than anyone cares to count. And while Bakugou thinks that it's a really stupid idea, everyone realizes that he's the one to make it work. Damn, it's good to be young.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: i do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Prologue: Shota Aizawa needs redbull.)**

* * *

Shota Aizawa muffled a yawn, covering his mouth and scratching his chin. The light from his computer screen was making his head ache from tiredness, and the cup of coffee on his side had been empty for a long time.

Being a teacher in UA High demanded many things from the dark-haired pro-hero, like dedication and good-judgement when training and teaching a classroom full of teenagers. Of course, his sternness was rather infamous among the school grounds: he had been responsible for more than one case of mass expulsion, something that, in his mind, made perfect sense. If a class isn't hero material and had no potential, it's people had no reason to be there at all.

Such was a teacher's duty. And another one of those duties was the fuck-ton of papers and essays he had to avaliate, to Aizawa's dismay.

"Almost there…", he growled, seeing that the list was getting shorter, although in a slow pace. For the last 5 hours and into the depths of night, his life had been nothing but tests and authorizations to fill, like a jungle of black and white symbols that stopped making sense long ago.

"Mina Ashido… hm, probably an F", he sighed tiredly, almost forgetting to check if the acid quirk user's answers were actually wrong.

Turns out they were. F it is.

"All Might requests a class leave to visit the Hero National Museum…", another yawn, one he didn't bother to muffle. "Yeah, yeah, approved."

He passed along the final steps of his work, begging it to be over. An A there, a B here, another request from some student, something about trash collecting being rotated, yes, yes, approved; a message from Ms. Joke asking him on a date, yeah, sure, why not…

The last one. Thank god.

"Yadda yadda, Ms. Ashido Mina requests authorization to, blah blah, hold a party at the Class 1-A dorm, permission to bring alcoholic beverages, etc etc", he mumbled, the words losing all meaning while the teacher fought the weight of his eyelids.

The word 'alcohol' was brought to his attention. Ugh, I could use some whiskey right now.

He couldn't take it anymore. His body-blanket was practically calling him home.

"Fuck it: approved", he groaned as he pressed enter, before immediately falling back from his chair and plopping on the body-blanket, his hand closing the zipper automatically.

* * *

Mina Ashido yawned, her barefoot steps echoing on the empty dorm's common room.

While the pink-skinned girl wasn't know for being an early riser, she made an exception of this particular saturday: the day before had been so tiring and frustrating that the girl simply hooped on her bed as soon as she reached her dorm. A surprise test was _not_ what she expected of a friday, and the stress that came with it had rendered her a pile of nerves.

"Ugh, I hope it went well", she sighed, scratching her head and heading for the kitchen. It was empty, so she could enjoy the benefits of having its contents all for herself. Namely, Sato's cookies. "If not, guess I'll have to actually study hard for once."

She opened the fridge, revealing the cookies inside. She licked her lips, grabbing two… no, three for herself.

The usual early risers were always Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki, going for a morning jog or training outside the dorm. As such, no one would object this many cookies were missing, right? Yeah, put the blame on the hard-working ones.

"Man, this is so boring", she said, plopping on the couch. "No one awake to talk to, nothing to do, no plans… gonna be a boring day off."

She sighed, swinging her foot back and forth. Going back to sleep was a no go, so she settled in watching the sun slowly rise through the glass walls on the front door.

After a while, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs in a dragging and sleepy way. Turning her head, she saw Katsuki Bakugou approaching the kitchen with his usual scowl. With his eyes semi-serrated, he seemed to be having a rough morning too.

He ignored Mina and went straight for the fridge, grabbing a cookie a munching it aggressively.

"Mornin' Bakugou", she chirped, grinning. "Fell out of bed?"

"Fuck off", he growled. "Unlike certain people, I don't stay in bed the whole damn morning."

"I hear ya, I hear ya", she answered, snorting.

While she wasn't a big fan of Bakugou, she had to admit the guy was making an effort: when the year started, all she could hear from him were yells and swearing, stomping people down and avoiding any form of contact with the rest of his class.

Not that he stopped being an ass, mind you, he simply seemed to be getting… a little more tolerant. He didn't threw fits as much as before, and now seemed to engage in actual conversations with people (mainly Kirishima, Kaminari and herself).

Did that mean they were friends? Well, if Bakugou actually _had_ friends, she and the other two were the only ones that he could call it so.

Except Midoriya. Man, she _did not_ understand their relationship, and probably never would.

"You making coffee?", she asked as soon a she heard the coffee machine turning on.

"Yeah?", he barked as a response. "What of it?"

"Can you bring me a cup, pleeease?", she begged, turning her head to look at him with pleading eyes.

" _Fuck_ no. Get it yourself", he answered, scoffing.

"Come on, ma~n, don't be mean", she insisted.

Bakugou growled again, losing patience. Looking at the pink girl, he got even more irritated at her pouting expression and puppy eyes.

'What in the fuck hair-for-brain sees on her annoying ass, I'll never know', he thought.

"Fine, geez", he gave up before popping a vein. "Just go get the fucking mail while I finish. Make yourself useful."

"Thank you, blasty~, love ya!", she commemorated her successful persuasion, to which he scoffed, before she blinked in confusion. "What? Mail? Do we even get mail?"

Bakugou growled again. "There's a mailbox right beside the door, in case you haven't noticed. You dumb or something?"

Mina frowned. "I'm not _dumb_ ", she answered, turning to look at the door. To her amazement, there actually was a mailbox close to the door. "Uh… why would we receive mail? Couldn't they just e-mail us?"

"How the fuck should I know?", Bakugou scoffed back in a low tone, now getting really annoyed with her constant questions. "I can see there's a letter inside. Just go get the fucking thing."

"Ughh, fine", Mina sighed, jumping off the couch and walking towards the entrance.

Using her hand to shield her eyes against the sunlight, she opened the metallic switch and grabbed the only piece of paper that was inside the box. 'Huh, guess blasty was right.'

She turned her back to the door and analysed the letter: it was a standard UA High envelope, probably some kind of report or warning, or whatever the geezers from the school administration thought was worth sending a letter for.

For a moment, she considered dropping the envelope on the common table and leave it to someone who was actually interested on it. Either from curiosity or boredom, she decided to open it: the letter came out and she straightened it to properly read the thing.

Sporting the UA symbol and the signature of their homeroom teacher, she grimaced as she started to read it: maybe it was the results from the surprise test, something that Mina _did not want_ to read first thing in the morning

To her surprise, she recognized what was written: her 'formal request' to throw a party at the Class 1-A dorm. She snorted lightly, remembering how funny it was to send the request as a joke, even if it would be summarily denied and the class would receive a light scold from Aizawa.

"'Hm, permission to bring alcoholic beverage', _hehehe,_ man, what was I thinking", she snorted as she kept reading. "Yadda yadda, 'your request has been evaluated and Shoto Aizawa has deemed the suggestion denie…'"

Mina blinked.

Where the word 'denied' should be, there was actually a big 'approved' written, with a green stamp on top of it.

Green. Means that something is approved.

Red is bad. Green is good. Green is 'approved'.

Her request had been approved.

"What the fuck", she managed to mumble, her eyes wide and body shaking.

"Oy, what does it say?", Bakugou demanded with a yell from the kitchen.

Mine couldn't believe in what she was seeing with her own eyes. She scratched the authorization with her nail, to see if it had been a prank from Kaminari or Mineta, but nothing happened: the seal of approval was still there, clear as day

" _OY,_ PINK BITCH! What does it say?!", Bakugou yelled louder, now furious with the girl's sudden silence and dumb expression.

Her response came a few seconds later.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!",_ Mina shouted at the top of her lungs in disbelief, the sound of her scream echoing on the floors above.

* * *

 **A/N:** As of last week, two MHA fic ideas came to mind: one is " _Amazing Powers of Observation"_ (first chapter available on this very site) _,_ a (mostly) light hearted romance fic. The other one is the dumpster fire you are reading now.

Oh man, I'm gonna have fun writing this. Maybe more than you guys will have reading it, but no one is perfect.


	2. Party Pooper

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Chapter 1: Party Pooper)**

* * *

"BAKUGOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!", yelled Denki Kaminari as he ran down the stairs, still on his pajamas, and saw him alone with the pink girl in the common room.

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT! She's just standing there with that stupid look on her face!", Bakugou yelled back, annoyed by Kaminari's assumption that he had, in fact, done something to Mina.

To the Bakugou's dismay, the rest of the class quickly appeared behind the blonde boy, seemingly ready to search and destroy the source of all the noise.

"Is it a villain attack?!", yelled Kirishima, taking the lead position and adopting a fighting stance.

"Quickly! Capture him!"

"Beat him up!"

"Bakugou has _clearly_ gone evil! Let's destroy him!"

"G-guys, out of the w-way!", yelled Momo Yaoyorozu, making her way through the crowd with her sleep blindfold still on. Everyone around her yelped as they saw the girl carrying a M4 Carbine and aiming it around like a madwoman. "W-where's the villain?"

"M-Momo! Put that down!", cried Ochako, backing up to a wall after the creation-hero almost hit her face with the gun's barrel.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE THAT THING UP YOUR ASSES!", Bakugou screamed at the top of his lungs, his face red and showing veins all around it.

At that, the whole class went silent and stiffened. Momo put the gun down, slowly removing the blindfold with a dumbfold expression.

Bakugou glared at the crowd, all of them still on their sleeping wear and rubbing eyes like a bunch of kindergarten children. Slowly, they started to cough in embarrassment, noticing that there had been a misunderstanding.

"So… _ribbit,_ there's no villain?", Tsuyu asked as she looked around rubbing her eyes.

"Of course there isn't, you fucking idiots", Bakugou growled, grabbing his cup of coffee and sipping it. "Pink-bitch there started to yell out of nowhere, for some reason", he explained, frowning and pointing at Mina by the door.

Everyone slowly turned their head towards the entrance, noticing the pink girl standing there. Strangely, Mina held a piece of paper on her hands, shaking and trembling with wide open eyes. She seemed to be stuck on that position, unable to react even to all the noise they had made.

Some of the training heroes glanced at each other with confused expressions, before Kirishima, Ochako, Jirou and Hagakure started to slowly approach her. They passed by Bakugou, who simply scoffed at the situation.

"M-Mina? Are you… are you all right?", mumbled Ochako, seeing her pink friend freezed on the spot.

As they got close to her, they noticed something strange: the girl had an almost maniacal smile on her face, and her eyes darted around the piece of paper on her hand. They could faintly hear the girl mumbling something.

" _...hereby authorized to...ohohoho...full authority...ehehehe…",_ was all they could make out of it.

"Has she… gone nuts?", Jiro questioned, raising a brow in confusion.

Kirishima and Ochako eyes each other with concern, before the brown-haired girl slowly brought her hand up and placed it on Mina's shoulder.

"Mina? Are you ok?", she asked softly.

"AAAAAAHH!", Mina shouted in surprise at the gesture.

"EEEK", Ochako jumped back in fear, startled by the pink girl's sudden yell.

Mina blinked like she had just woken up from a dream, her eyes darting around and seeing almost the whole class watching her.

"Mina! What the hell happened?", Tooru asked, worry in her voice.

"You scared us, man!", Kaminari exclaimed. "What's that in your hand?", he asked, now also looking at the letter with reservation, fearing it was their test scores or something.

Mina looked at the letter and then to her classmates, then back to the letter repeatedly. Her breath was out of pace, but now the smile was back.

She giggled menacingly.

"O-okay, this is getting weird", Kirishima stated, stepping back from the girl. "You mind telling us what's that all about?"

The pink girl brought her head up and grinned, holding the letter as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Ohh, I'll tell you guys alright", she cackled. "We did it. _I did it_."

Everyone kept silent, staring at her in confusion.

"What", blurted Jirou, still raising a brow.

Mina held the letter above her head and made way through the crowd and towards the kitchen balcony. She quickly jumped on it, standing tall and proud. The smile never left her face, even when Bakugou yelled at her again for almost dropping the coffee machine.

"What I mean, my dear friends and colleagues", she started, waving her arms around like some kind of crazy religious leader. "I that _I did it._ You might be wondering what I have on my hands on this very moment, and why is it so important."

"Yeah, we do."

"Yep, pretty much."

Mina smirked, something that told the rest of the class that, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Last week, I wrote a quick and swift request to our dear teacher Aizawa", she continued, walking left and right above the balcony. Bakugou got pissed with the girl's antics and went to the couch. "While I expected a quick denial, _imagine my surprise_ when, five minutes ago, I discovered that my request had been _accepted_."

The class was still not amused.

"What… what kind of request is that, Mina?", Momo asked softly, curious about the girl's weird behaviour.

"Some extra curricular activity, _ribbit?_ ", Tsuyu asked, approaching the balcony.

"A visit to a strip club?!", Mineta yelled the question, being immediately smacked by Tsuyu's tongue.

Mina laughed maniacally, looking up at the ceiling with both hands on her hips.

"Nothing like that, _my dudes_ ", she proclaimed, bringing the letter forward. "What I have here is an authorization signed by Aizawa himself, allowing us to~…", she paused.

Everyone slowly leaned towards her, holding their breaths.

"...to throw a party!", Mina exclaimed, waving her arms up.

…

There was no reaction. The crowd simply stared at her, not amused in the slightest.

"Uh, Mina", Kaminari meekly started, raising his hand for some reason. "Not to ruin your vibe and all, but… we kind have parties here all the time."

"We do live in the same building, after all", Momo added. "We always gather in the common room to talk and eat. You're the one who always insists on doing it."

Mina still held her arms up, smiling. There was a detail she had forgot to add. Sitting on the balcony and crossing her legs, she smirked slyly.

"Of course, of course. But that's not all, my friends", she explained, before turning to Kirishima. "Kiri, my lovely horn-buddy, can you be a dear and read the last paragraphs?", she asked the boy with a soft tone and a wink, handing the letter to him.

Kirishima swallowed and tried to suppress a blush, before approaching the pink girl and grabbing the thing. He straightened the letter enough so he could read it properly.

"Uh...well, 'All the security procedures must be respected, and there's…"

"Skip to the last part, dear."

"Oh, uh, sure", he swallowed again, before continuing. "'Mina Ashido formally requests permission to hold a party (gathering) on Class 1-A dorm (Heights Alliance); with additional permission to consume… to _consume_ …", Kirishima stopped.

He slowly lifted his head up, his eyes wide like he had seen an alien.

"T-to _consume alcoholic beverage_ ", he finished.

The first to react was Bakugou: the whole class heard the boy behind them spitting the coffee he was drinking.

After a second, the realization dawned on the class as well, and the chaos started.

* * *

"B-BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!", yelled Kaminari, placing both hands on his head in despair. "Aizawa would NEVER give permission to that!"

"I-it's preposterous!", Momo raised her shaky voice. "Such activities would never be allowed in the dorm!"

"This gotta be a joke, _haha_ ", said Kirishima, with a nervous smile and still holding the authorization. "It's a fake, man! No way he would let us do it!"

"Hm, I don't know, Kirishima", stated Tsuyu, who had approached him with the intent of reading it as well. "The stamp looks real to me", she added, her voice calm as always.

"Real as it gets, buddy!", Mina shouted from his side.

Mineta fell on his knees, tears coming out of his eyes as he screamed to the heavens.

" _The gods have listened to my prayers!_ A party full of drunk chicks!", he cried, raising his arms in awe. " _This is heaven!_ ". Fortunately for him, none of the girls heard his joyful statements,being too worried about the situation as a whole.

In fact, a few individual were in a shock state, not knowing what to do with the information:

Momo Yaoyorozu held one of her arms on her side, blushing and stuttering. The only previous experience she had with alcohol was a sip here and there when her father would offer some wine. While the substance was strong and had a bitter taste, she couldn't say she disliked it. _'Oh my god! Am I an alcoholic?!'_ , she wondered desperately.

Eijirou Kirishima, still holding the letter, scratched the back of his head with wide eyes. I mean, they were underage! No way they could drink booze! It was wrong! It was…

Suddenly, an epiphany hit him in the head: images of samurais and bulky japanese men sitting around a table, drinking and enjoying _sake_ while telling jokes and just being _bros_. One after one, they drank the shots and laughed, holding each other and singing a battle song with all the strength of their souls and throats.

A tear came out of Kirishima's eye, so enthralled that he was with the vision. _'So fucking manly'._

Tooru Hagakure fidgeted with her invisible fingers, blushing and stuttering as well. She looked sideways, seeing Ojirou with arms crossed, an impassive expression on his face. _Ah_ , he wasn't even fazed by all the chaos! So cool!

"O-Ojiro! What do you think of it?", she asked meekly, jumping around the tail-quirk user.

Ojirou smiled softly, looking at where the invisible girl's eyes (probably) were. "I dislike drinking, Tooru. It messes up training, after all", he stated, used to his former dojo master's intolerance to drinking. If any student of his showed up with hints of booze, he would throw the person out without ceremony.

" _Ah!_ I see! You're so dedicated, Ojirou!", Tooru exclaimed happily. "Then let's watch out for each other! I mean, if this party actually happens: I certainly hope so. It sounds fun!."

Ojirou blushed slightly, scratching his chin. "O-of course, Tooru."

Kyoka Jirou simply huffed in amusement, so used that she was to stealing a few half-finished bottles of beer whenever her parents played at some local pub. She could handle it.

Lastly, Ochako Uraraka was _shaking_ , not a word coming out of her. Well, _yeah_ , she had seen her parents drink a couple of beers here and there when they had some visit or friends coming. They would get even more happy and cheerful, laughing at silly things and _hugging_ Ochako with all their strength. One of those situations was right after she had been accepted at UA: her dad threw a little party at home ('an special occasion', her mother had explained when Ochako got worried about the expenses of it), and, after a while, all he could do was hug Ochako and cry " _My little girl is so grown uuup",_ while tears came out of his eyes. Fortunately, her mother quickly grabbed him and led him to their room.

She wasn't exactly aware of the effects of alcohol. It made people… happier? More open? She wasn't sure of how she felt about it.

But she was certainly curious.

"I wonder how it feels…", she mused, a hand on her chin.

"Feels what, Uraraka?", a voice called from behind her, making her yelp once again and turn around.

Standing by the door, Iida Tenya, Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki threw confused glances at all the ruckus the class was making. Having just come back from the usual morning training, they were puzzled by the confusion.

"Uh, Uraraka?", Izuku stepped forward, raising a brow. "What's happe…"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET! STOP THIS COMMOTION!", Iida interrupted Izuku as he yelled the order, pointing his arm forward robotically.

Everyone suddenly became aware of the trio's presence, prompting them to stand up and stiffen.

Kirishima held his hand (with the authorization) on his back, coughing on his other one.

How the hell they would explain it to Iida, no one knew.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was originally a one-shot, but I really dislike reading long texts all at once (since I lost track of where I was while reading fics more times than I can count).**

 **See ya soon. Leave a favorite and a review, if you enjoyed it.**


	3. With a Little Help from my Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Disclaimer 2: ughhh, I promise that in the next chapter the party will actually start. I've been slogging this fic, I know.**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Chapter 2: With a Little Help from my Friends)**

* * *

"What is going on here?", Iida demanded, adjusting his glasses. "I realize this is a place for gathering and conversation, but all this chaos is unbefitting of heroes in training!"

There was some embarrassed throat cleaning, along with some nervous smiles. Even Momo, who had been somewhat opposed to the idea, kept quiet. A few stutterings there, some elbowing here, before Kirishima mustered the fakest smile he could throw at Iida.

"We're sorry, Iida!", he said, laughing nervously. "We went a bit overboard there!"

"Yes! We are truly terribly sorry, man!", Mina barged in, waving her hands and trying to distract the class president. "Won't happen again!"

Iida blinked and paused, his eyes wide: apparently the class was particularly prone to hearing him out and abiding the rules today. Excellent!

"I'm happy to hear that, Ashido!", he declared, smiling. "You can all resume your activities! I only ask that you keep your voices down: after all, this is a school, not a bar!"

Kaminari snorted lightly in the back, before Kyoka quickly elbowed him.

The class threw some 'Yeah!' and 'Of course! around, all smiling and laughing at what seemed to be a big misunderstanding. A big funny misunderstanding.

Before Iida could exit the premises, Todoroki squinted his eyes and managed to caught the strange and nervous glances that his classmates were giving themselves. Something was up.

"Todoroki? What's wrong?", Izuku asked the dual-wielding quirk user beside him. He also had been weirded out by the class' strange behaviour, but had shrugged it off. Even Uraraka had gotten red as a tomato and ran off back to the crowd, something unusual for her.

"Something's up", the boy simply answered. Staring at his colleagues, he found it rather strange how Kirishima kept his hands on his back, like he was _hiding something_.

"Iida, wait", he called the engine-quirk user, making the class president stop on his tracks. The rest of the class stiffened and started to sweat profusely, confusing Izuku.

He turned back, a questioning look on his face. "What is it, Todoroki?"

Todoroki glanced at the class. "It seems they are hiding something from us", he stated bluntly.

' _Goddammit, Todoroki'_ , the class cursed under their breaths.

"W-whaaaat?", exclaimed Mina, a fake smile splattered on her face. "Don't be mean, Todo! We're not hiding anything, we swear!"

"Y-yeah, man! Nothing to hide here!", Kirishima added. Everyone nodded forcefully.

"Are you sure of this, Todoroki?", Iida asked as he walked back to his colleague. "Such accusations are a serious thing!"

Todoroki nodded. "I'm sure of it. In fact, Kirishima is hiding something behind his back at this very moment."

Kirishima swallowed hard, stiffening his arms behind his back. The rest just kept sweating.

"Is this true, Kirishima?", Iida asked him, the mere suggestion making his eyes wide. "I trust you, but Todoroki seems certain of it."

"Uh, well, I, uh…", he stuttered, glancing around for someone to help, to get him out of that situation, to _please god someone take this letter from me and hide it._

Everyone was still nervous and in shock, so no help came.

"Well, what happens is that…", he started, trying to come up with some excuse.

Bakugou, who was until that moment content in ignoring the crowd of idiots, decided to barge in.

"They are planning to throw a party full of booze under your nose, _four-eyes_ ", he loudly explained from the couch, frowning in annoyance but not even taking his eyes out of his phone.

Everyone went dead silent. The only sound they heard was a gasp, coming from Iida.

The class president slowly look around his colleagues, his _classmates_ , all of them glancing away in shame. Surely Bakugou couldn't be telling the truth, right? His friends wouldn't do such a thing behind his back!

He heard Izuku panicky mumble behind him. _"A-a-a party?!"._

When he looked again and saw everyone nervous and embarrassed, realization hit him: Bakugou was right.

" _W-with alcohol?!"_ , Izuku mumbled again, but Iida ignore it.

"This… this is impossible. Insulting, even!", he started, not believing such a thing was true. "To indulge in such non-heroic behaviour! I expected more from you people! I'm disappointed!", he declared, saddened that they had even considered it.

Everyone kept silent for a while, Iida rubbing his temples and the rest scratching their necks with embarrassment, before a small hand was lifted.

"Iida", Tsuyu called as she made way towards him, a finger on her chin. "I know it looks bad, but Aizawa gave his authorization, _ribbit_ ", she explained.

Iida blinked. The class sighed in relief: Tsuyu had stepped up and handled the situation. There was still hope. Even the few that were unsure felt their spirits lift.

"What? Why, that's…", he stuttered, confused. "Aizawa-sensei would never…"

"It's true!", Mina barged in, her eyes desperate. "W-we have it right here!", she said as she pointed towards Kirishima.

Realizing he had been called to action, Kirishima cleared his throat and walked towards the class president, handing him the authorization. "Yeah, man. We got authorization and all."

"L-let me see that", Iida stammered, picking the paper up and reading it.

A long minute passed while the tall boy read and read the letter again, apparently not believing the words he was seeing printed upon the paper. Meanwhile, the class had been growing tense, watching every expression from Iida. It was an opportunity they couldn't let escape.

The class president lowered the paper with his eyes closed. Iida knew how sometimes rules could be unpleasant, something that appeared to exist to simply ruin people's days. The whole idea of a party with alcohol could look appealing, but they were prohibited to minors for a reason.

The rules were still the rules. They existed for the good of all, and as class president, his duty was to make judgements on the spot. For the good of the class.

They had authorization, but Iida still felt bad about it. He glanced upon his classmates, every single face looking at him expectantly (with the exception of the unfazed Todoroki and Izuku, who was too shocked to even react, along with a few more who were distressed by the whole affair).

He let out a heavy sight. For the good of the class.

"I'm sorry", he finally spoke with reservation in his voice. He didn't enjoy breaking his classmate's expectations. "There must be a mistake with this permission. I can't allow this party to happen."

* * *

"They are planning to throw a party full of booze under your nose, _four-eyes",_ Bakugou had exclaimed, exposing all that ridiculous farse. Four-eyes had gasped at the revelation, amusing Bakugou slightly, but the whole thing was still annoying. He growled.

And as long as his classmates behaved like a bunch of monkeys, he would keep growling. The facts were clear as day: none of his colleagues had any experience with alcohol or drinking.

Except maybe Jirou. Tough bitch.

When Kirishima read the thing aloud, Bakugou almost spilled his coffee. Like _hell_ was that letter genuine. Aizawa would rather make a tea party than even allow this kind of stuff. But the losers were so excited that they would go on just the same.

He couldn't blame their eagerness to have a taste of it in the form of a party, of course, but he couldn't give less of a shit. By the way they acted, they may as well be kindergarten kids trying to sound cool. And making such a fuss over it, geez.

Yeah, he didn't blame them. All the pro's treated them like kids in such matters, apparently forgetting the life-or-death situations that his class had been involved. It was annoying.

He looked sideways, noticing the downcast expressions of his 'peers'. That bunch of extras couldn't handle it, no way. Just look at _fucking Deku:_ couldn't even hear the word 'booze' without turning into a pile of nerves. Tch.

He returned his attention to his phone, screwing around and waiting for the common room to be empty again. He was running impatient.

A message popped up.

 **UseYourIllusion:** _'ayyyy what up, fam?'_

The blonde sighed in disgust.

 **kingexplosionmurder** **:** _'not now. I'm busy.'_

 **UseYourIllusion** **:** _'damn brah, don't be so cold. shitty morning?'_

 **kingexplosionmurder** **:** _'nerds at the dorm are planning a party with booze. four-eyed freak is braking their dreams. now they're moping like a bunch of babies'._

 **UseYourIllusion** **:** _'duuuuude that's sick! hook me up!'_

 **kingexplosionmurder** **:** _'i'm not hooking up shit. party's not gonna happen. even if it did, it would suck. they are a bunch of pussies.'_

 **UseYourIllusion:** _'LOL, then they need a cool ass dude like u.'_

 **kingexplosionmurder:** _'what?'_

 **UseYourIllusion:** _'ya know, man, help the loserz with the party. with u in charge, things are gonna be liiit (-‿◦)'_

 **kingexplosionmurder:** _fuck no. i got shit to do.'_

 **UseYourIllusion:** _'better than a partyyy? cmon fam, i know u are up for it. u scared of that goth looking teach?'_

 **kingexplosionmurder:** _'WHAT? FUCK NO. i ain't scared of shit.'_

 **UseYourIllusion:** _'LMAO, then prove it, brah. text me if it goes down. i'm in the hood this weekend.'_

 **kingexplosionmurder:** _'whatever.'_

 **UseYourIllusion:** _'dude, bad boys are still sooo out fashion, haha.'_

 **kingexplosionmurder:** _'well they shouldn't fucking be.'_

Bakugou dropped his phone sideways, grunting. Who the hell that illusion-chick though she was?

 _Scared._ Pff. Maybe those nerds were, that's why they are acting so jumpy. He glanced at them again, watching four-eyes go on and on with his sermon. Dude was so uptight you'd swear he never had any fun in his life.

…

 _Heh._

The image of that bunch of losers actually _drunk_ appeared on his mind. Maybe that's what it would take for them to stop being pussies.

…

 _Hm, shit._ Maybe this party should go down. Watching them get wasted would be fucking _fantastic._ He would have to help, of course: if he left his class to plan it on their own, they would make a tea party look crazy in comparison.

And yeah, illusion-bitch, _I_ _am badass_. Ain't scared of some teach'. Not at all.

Iida's words brought the boy out of his own thoughts; it seemed like four-eyes had come to a decision.

"There must be a mistake with this permission. I can't allow this party to happen", he said, with some stuck up regret on his voice.

At that moment, Bakugou huffed and got up.

"Hold the fuck up", he called.

Everyone present in the room turned their heads to the blonde boy with surprise in their eyes. What was he doing?

"Bakugou? Is there a problem?", the tall class president asked, holding the letter and almost leaving the building. He suddenly gasped again. "Could it be that our classmates are hiding something else?!"

At this suggestion, the class glared at the blonde, expecting Bakugou to screw things up even more. 'Tch, guess I see where they are coming from.'

"That's not it, four eyes", he growled, walking up to the crowd and facing Iida. "Actually, I think that we should throw this fucking party."

Everyone went silent in surprise. They stared at Bakugou as if he had grown wings: the mere notion of him actually wanting to _help_ them was absurd.

The blonde grinned at that.

"W-what?", Iida asked, stupefied by his words. "But… Bakugou, there is clearly something wrong here! Aizawa-sensei would never allow such a thing! Besides, an event like that is inappropriate!"

The explosion-quirk sighed. Now was the time to make an excuse.

"Listen up, and listen well", he started, approaching the class president. "For the last months, all we did was getting involved with _crazy shit_. Villain attacks, raids, battles and all that stuff. Stuff in which we could _fucking die._ "

Iida took a step back, his eyes wide. The crowd leaned forward, paying attention to his word with a glint of hope in their faces.

"Yeah, we're students. We're underage", he continued, grinning. He was doing a good job. "All that shit is just a window that's showing _how the fucking world really is_. This world where we could die in battle any day. Where everyday could be ou fucking last."

He quickly glanced at everyone's reactions: it was either surprise or a dumb smile at Bakugou's inspiring words. The boy felt the urge to laugh out loud, but suppressed it.

"What i mean, _four eyes_ , is that even if we have to be heroes and shit, doesn't mean we can't enjoy life and stuff", he explained, placing his hands on his pockets and turning sideways. "School's gonna teach you stuff, not _all stuff_. If we could die anyday, I say: _fuck it._ Let's enjoy it while we can."

He grinned towards the class, his public: every last one of them agreeing with his point.

"You can shout and yell shit about how it's 'wrong' or 'inappropriate', but this is not some kid's fantasy: this is the real deal. We're old and responsible enough to fight villains and save people, so I think we're old and responsible enough to throw some _stupid party"_ , he finished, turning towards Iida. "Get it?"

There was silence for a long minute. Iida looked down to the ground, his expression hidden. The rest was just shocked by his speech, smiling and nodding approvingly. They never expected such a thing from Bakugou.

Hell, even fucking Deku was looking at him with shining eyes and a stupid smile. Tch.

After the period of silence, Iida slowly adjusted his glasses and lifted his head. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"I-I…", he started with a shaky voice. "I… I AM SORRY, EVERYONE!", he yelled as he bowed so deeply that his head almost hit the ground, making the class yelp and jump back.

The blond boy smirked. He fucking did it.

"Bakugou is right! We are heroes-in-training, blessed with responsibilities and duties some could never even imagine!", he continued, lifting up. "To carry such a burden, we should enjoy every moment as passionately as possible! No one knows what could happen tomorrow!"

He quickly lifted his hands up and down, his usual way of making a point. "The heroes we admire have place responsibility and trust upon us! As such, I trust we have the competency to hold a fantastic party without any kind of issue or irresponsibility!", he smiled ear to ear, his trust towards his classmates' shining through it. "Now I see the meaning of this authorization! It's a test, designed to judge our behaviour outside of hero duties! A test we shall pass with flying colours!"

At that, the entire class started to cheer and jump in joy. Even those who had some doubts were smiling and clapping. Aoyama sent sparkles all around the room, making the scene a complete freak-show.

"Fuck yeah, man!", Kirishima yelled, pumping his fist into the air. "It will be the best party ever!"

"This is really _happening…_ ", Mina mumbled, a stupid smile on her face. She rushed towards Iida, tackling him with a hug. "THANK YOU, CLASS PREZ!"

While Iida found the gratitude endearing, he place his hands on Mina's shoulders, a dutiful look on his eyes. "It's not me you should be thanking, Ashido! We should thank Bakugou for opening our eyes!"

"Oh, fuck no", Bakugou growled as three people ran towards him with the intention of hugging the blonde.

" _Oh god, I love you",_ Kaminari mumbled, crying and petting Bakugou's cheeks.

" _That speech was so manly, dude!"_ , yelled Kirishima, hugging his waist.

" _I'm gonna name one of my kids after you!_ _Blasty Mcsplody Junior!",_ Mina cheered.

"Ugh", Bakugou simply grumbled, praying for it to be over soon.

Glancing downwards his own body and the trio of idiots tackling him, he noticed that Kirishima's hand touched pink-bitch's arm for a second, before he quickly retracted it and continued to hug him. He couldn't get a good look at hair-for-brain's face, but he could bet he was flustered at the accidental touch

When he turned to look a the crowd, he saw more examples of it: fucking Deku was standing right beside round-face, who was currently talking to the nerd in a excited way. Deku's face was red all around, the boy waving his hands occasionally in shame.

Jirou was laughing at Kaminari's ridiculousness, before switching to a soft smirk.

Yaoyorozu was timidly talking to Todoroki, who was impressed by how events had been turned around. The girl had said something to him, making his eyes go wide and a small smile to appear on his face.

Bakugou grinned. Maybe this way those losers would finally get on with it.

Truth be told, Bakugou's reasons for supporting the party were very similar to his speech: they weren't kids anymore. They had to live everyday like it was the last one. Might as well be partying.

The other reason was that he was _fucking tired_ of all those smiles and inactions. Every single interaction between some of his classmates were full of flustering, stuttering and 'boohoo, i'm so embarrassed!'. If you want something, just _fucking say it!_ Don't stand around like a doormat, you idiots! He couldn't stand people who weren't honest with what they felt. Like himself, of course.

The drinks would help in that matter. Then, they would finally _fuck_ already and be done with it.

* * *

"S-so, Uraraka", Izuku stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "What do you think about this party thing?"

"W-well, at first, I wasn't sure I liked the idea that much", she explained, laughing nervously. "But I think Bakugou's right! Even if it's just for a day, we just enjoy it and let loose a bit! We've been working so hard, after all."

Even if Ochako's main focus was to be a hero and provide for her family, she now realized that she couldn't overdo herself: if she became too tired or stressed, all her hard work would be for nothing. They _needed_ to let loose sometimes.

And a small part of her imagined how a drunk Deku would be like, a part she kept to herself.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess that's right, huh?", Izuku laughed weakly in response. "With how things have been… well, it's not a bad idea, it's just that…"

Izuku paused, hesitantly. Ochako tilted her head sideways, confused.

"Deku? What's wrong?", she questioned, worried.

"U-uh, it's that I never…", he stuttered, before sighing in defeat. "I've never been in a party. Of any kind."

Ochako gave him a understanding smile. "Well, neither did I, Deku. At least, this kind of party", she added, giggling. "But you don't have to worry: everyone here is your friend! Let's just enjoy and do our best!", she said, pumping a fist in the air.

Izuku laughed, mimicking her gesture. "Let's!", he declared, cheerfully.

For Ochako's dismay, as the boy lifted his arm the tight training shirt Deku wore was brought a bit up, showing his muscular belly. She simply glanced at it for a seconds, before her face became redder than a tomato.

"Uraraka? Is something wrong?", Izuku asked, confused by her sudden change of expression.

"N-no, nothing at all, _haha!_ ", she blurted out, waving her hands in dismissal. "W-we should start to plan this party at once, right? Yeah, right!"

Izuku lifted a brow, before smiling softly. "Yes, of course!", he responded joyfully.

Izuku looked behind him (to Ochako's relief) and noticed his dual-wielding quirk friend chatting with Momo, a rare smile on his face.

"Todoroki! Yaoyorozu! What do you guys think?", he asked his two colleagues, wanting to get a better grasp at the class' opinion on the situation.

"Well… I guess if Iida is fine with it, then so am I!", said Momo happily. "It's an excellent opportunity to unwind and relax. God knows we need some of that after the last few months."

"I am neutral in such matters", Todoroki said monotonically. "But I will attend the festivity. I've never been in an event like that", he added, looking upwards and putting a hand on his chin.

"Oh, really?", Momo brightened up, clapping her hands and smiling. "That's great, Todoroki! It will be a great opportunity to talk about other things beyond heroics!"

While Todoroki didn't exactly understand what 'other things' meant, he smiled anyway. "Of course, Yaoyorozu", he nodded.

"Hm, guys", Jirou approached the group, followed by Tsuyu and Hagakure. "Now that's all said and done, we should worry about, you know, actually planning the party."

"That's right, _ribbit_ ", added Tsuyu. "We just have to pick a date a plan things out."

"Oh! Maybe Iida and Momo could plan it!", Hagakure waves her invisible arms in the air. "I mean, they are vice and president of the class! They would know what's best for…"

" _ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP, NERDS!",_ Bakugou shouted, pushing the three students hugging him to the ground, yelping in surprise.

"Here's how things are going to be", he continued, walking towards the rest of the class and standing among them. "The party will be _tonight,_ so you better move your asses to get ready!"

Everyone suddenly gasped.

"T-tonight?!", questioned Iida. "But it's too soon! There will no time for preparations!"

"If there isn't, _you will make time",_ he growled to make a point. "We have the authorization _today,_ so that's when it will go down. First, we need an invitation list, meaning: _the people on this room._ Anyone else wants to bring someone, you talk to me, and I'll judge if the person is fucking worthy."

Mineta raised a hand.

"What?", Bakugou shouted the question.

"Can we bring strippers?", the short boy asked, hopeful.

"No. If you wanna rub your face on something, do it yourself and far away from here, midget", he responded dryly. All the girls glared at Mineta, who slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Kaminari, lifting himself from the ground, raised his hand as well.

"Are _you_ bringing someone?"

"None your fucking business, pikachu."

The electric-quirk user shot a smile at Kirishima, who muffled a knowing laughter.

" _Ribbit,_ what about the rest of the class? The ones who aren't here?", asked Tsuyu.

Momo placed a hand on her chin, trying to remember. "Well, If I recall correctly: Sato went to some baking competition, Koda went to the National Nature Park, Shoji went on a trip, Sero had some business to take care of and… Tokoyami went home to spent the weekend with his family."

Bakugou snorted. "Pff, yeah, _right._ Bird-face went to the Dark Sabbath Festival, you gullible bastards. Fucker must be having way more fun than us."

" _What?",_ everyone gasped at the reveal.

" _Focus!"_ , Bakugou barked. "Second thing: we're gonna need a sound system and a DJ."

He pointed towards Momo and Jirou.

"Stuff-shitter will get us the equipment we need, and manic-pixie-dream-bitch will be taking care of the sound", he announced.

"What did you call us?!", Jirou yelled in indignation, while Momo raised a brow, trying to understand what Bakugou had called her. _Oh._

" _Whatever_ , just do your job. Lastly, we have to take care of the important part: food and booze", he said, slamming his hands on the balcony. "Whoever among you fuckers knows the best place to buy cheap food around here, step up and take responsibility."

Ochako timidly raised her hand. "W-well, I have some discount coupons for a store I buy from, but…", she started, fidgeting her fingers. The class knew that her financial situation wasn't the best.

"Ah!", exclaimed Momo, as if remembering something. "Don't worry, Uraraka! I'll lend you my credit card, so you guys can go on and buy some food for us!"

"A-are you sure?", Ochako asked hesitantly. "I don't want to give you trouble."

"Don't worry! My parents gave me this card for any expenses. You can buy anything you want with it!"

The whole class sweatdropped at that. 'So this is what it feels to be rich'.

"Excellent job, Momo and Uraraka!", Iida praised. "We are going to need snacks and food to sustain us all night, so I trust you to choose well!"

"And if you don't, we're fucked when the drinks start to go down", Bakugou added, frowning. No one (except Jirou) understood what he meant, but heeded his advice anyway.

But after he said that, a question popped on everyone's heads. Such a simple problem that could foil their plans.

"Uhh, so…", Kirishima started. "What about… the booze? How do we get it?"

"I mean, we can't just walk up to a store and buy it, so…", Mina added, suddenly feeling sad.

Bakugou scoffed and grinned.

"I'll take care of it."

They stared at him, confused.

"What? How?"

"Again, none of your fucking business. I'll deal with it."

"Since when you are the Lord of Booze?"

"Since none of you fucks could be called that. _I'll handle it."_

Everyone gulped and went silent. If Bakugou was so confident, let him be.

The blond approached Momo, frowning. "You have any other cards?"

"U-uh, yes, right here", she answered, grabbing her purse and handing another one of her numerous credit cards.

He growled as he picked the piece of plastic, before walking towards towards the exit. "I'm out until afternoon. You fuckers get ready for tonight, understand?", he asked, turning his head to glare at his classmates.

Everyone nodded silently.

"Any requests?"

At that, Aoyama glided to the front of the crowd, letting out sparkles. " _Mon ami_ , be a dear and bring me some _champagne!_ "

"Yebisu", Jirou asked dryly.

"Wine?", risked Momo, her face red with embarrassment.

"Vodka, my dude!", yelled Kaminari.

At the last request, Bakugou laughed loudly.

"As if you nerds could handle _vodka!_ ", he mocked, before opening the door and walking out. "See ya, assholes."

As the form of Bakugou went away in the distance, Mina sighed in distress.

"Man, Bakugou's scary when he's bossy."

"When is he not scary?", Momo questioned.

Izuku simply swallowed, sweating.

"What are you guys standing around for?", Iida asked loudly."We have a party to organize! Let it be the pride of UA!"

Everyone laughed and yelled "Yeah!" in response, with Kaminari, Kirishima and Mina jumping up and down shouting 'Yatta!"

As the whole class started to move on to their respective tasks, Iida watched with a prideful look.

"Ah! It's good to be young!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, I'm tired. Today is my birthday, but here I am, writing this garbage.**

 **Thankfully, I'm the trashman in the flesh.**


	4. Freek'n You

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.  
**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Chapter 3: Freek'n You.)**

* * *

"Midoriya, can you help me with this? Ojiro already carried the rest, but went for a toilet break", asked Momo, pointing at the large speaker the girl had just finished assembling. They needed to move and place it behind the designated DJ desk, from where Jirou would be controlling the sound. A sound board was already there, with Jirou messing around with it to get a better grasp of her duties. Judging by her grin, she was going fine.

"Ah! Of course, Yaoyorozu", he agreed, picking up the heavy object.

As he walked the large lobby, he glanced around to see his classmates hard at work: most of them were moving around the tables and chair from the cafeteria closer to the walls, giving the room space for people to walk around in the middle.

Ochako (along with Mina, Hagakure and Tsuyu) had gone out to buy snacks. Bakugou had insisted that they bought more than enough food, for some reason.

Momo had also provided a lighting system (under Jirou's control, despite Aoyama's protests) which was supposed to be installed at the central point of the roof, right above where the cafeteria was. It would be the dance floor, a concept that made Midoriya shudder.

'Supposed', due to Kaminari's fear of heights.

"I can't do it, man!", he cried, holding the device and trembling his legs. He had barely climbed three steps in the ladder, before coming to a stop.

"Dude, I believe in you!", Kirishima cheered, holding the ladder so it would not fall. "Just a few more steps and you're good to go!"

"You must overcome your fear, Kaminari!", shouted Iida.

"Just plug the thing already!", yelled Mineta from the ground. He had place one of his adhesive ball above the lighting device, an easier way of placing it without the need of tools.

Only he forgot to tell the rest about the duration of his adhesive. _Eh_ , it'll be alright.

"Yo, Kaminari, you ok there?", Jirou asked from behind her soundboard, a grin on her lips.

Kaminari gulped and closed his eyes.

'Ok man, gotta get a grip. You can do it. If you don't, Kyoka will think i'm a sissy', he thought nervously.

He held his breath, mentally counting to three. When time was up, he glared at the roof, ignoring the height and his fear. There was only one thing in his mind: his goal.

"AHHHHHGHHH", he shouted as he rushed up, making the ladder shake and his friends to gasp in surprise.

With a quick thrust, he shoved the object on the roof, sticking it and completing his task. Everyone cheered at his success, and Kaminari grinned ear to ear.

For a second, at least. 'Shit, how am I getting down?'

Midoriya laughed at the whole situation as he put the speaker down close to Jirou, who quickly plugged it with a cable.

"Thanks guys", the earphone-quirk user gave Midoriya and Momo thumbs up, before turning her attention back to the soundboard and whistling. " _Damn,_ Momo, you overdid yourself this time. This thing is _sick_."

The creati-hero giggled at the compliment. "It was nothing. I mean, everyone is giving their best here", she looked over her classmates on the lobby. "So I couldn't slack off! We are lucky to have this opportunity."

"Pff, you said it", added Jirou, snorting. "I still can't wrap my head on the fact that friggin _Bakugou_ is responsible for this. Dude really pulled a leg out there."

"Yes, that was unexpected! He never seemed like the responsible type", Momo mused, turning to Izuku besides her. "Midoriya, you've known Bakugou longer than anyone else here. Does he usually acts like this?"

Izuku laughed nervously, not sure if he wanted to talk about his childhood friend behind his back. But, seeing that he wasn't there at the moment, there was no harm.

"Uh, well, I know Kacchan can seem a bit, uh, _ignorant_ sometimes", he said, prompting Jirou to snort and mouth 'understatement of the century' under her breath. "B-but he's really smart! He's really good with strategies, so… I guess this party will go fine."

Momo and Jirou nodded in agreement.

"Tch, guess he's a natural for it, then. Everyone just stayed quiet and obeyed him", Jirou noted, scratching her cheek. "I just don't get how's he gonna buy the drinks. He got a fake ID or something?"

"Hm, I think I know where he's going", Izuku added, deep in thought.

"Really? How so?"

"Well…", Izuku started, looking up and scratching his chin. "Couple of years ago, an older student tried to mess with Kacchan, but he beat him up so much that the guy became afraid of him and tried to be his… 'friend'. Turns out he was the son of the owner of an Liquor Store, so he started to brought some to Kacchan when they were hanging out."

" _What?"_ , Momo gasped in surprise. "Bakugou's been drinking since he was a kid? Is he an _alcoholic_?!"

" _GAH, no!"_ , Izuku blurted, waving his arms in denial and sweating cold. "I-It's not like that! I heard he didn't like it! That if he was caught with alcohol, it would go to his general record!", he explained, flustered. While his childhood friend used to run with some, well, _unpleasant_ company, the blonde knew that they would just make him look bad in the future.

The same reason he stopped hanging out with quirkless Deku. The green-haired boy sighed.

"A-anyway, if i'm guessing correctly, he's going to that guy's store", he added, stuttering. "T-though I have no idea of how he's going to get the drinks."

* * *

"That's all?", the store's owner asked from behind the counter, staring at Bakugou with a look that could pierce a wall. "You don't wanna throw some cigarettes in there just for good measure?"

"If you don't mind", Bakugou replied with a serious expression.

Above the counter were all of Bakugou's groceries, meticulously picked: Four six-packs of beer, two bottles of wine (the cheapest he could find), champagne (or at least he thought it was champagne), two bottles of vodka and two bottles of energy drink (to mix it up).

The owner continued to give him a cold hard look, but the boy didn't give any sign of backing down.

"How's Daisuke?", Bakugou suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Your son. I was...", Bakugou grumbled, really not wanting to use that word. "... _friends_ with him."

" _Oh_ , right. He's in jail."

"That sucks", Bakugou simply replied, but cursed internally. He needed a new plan.

The older man, who sported a mustached and a frown below his bald head, placed his hand on the counter and intertwined his fingers.

"Listen, _kid._ You look familiar and you hanged out with my worthless son, so you're probably from the neighborhood. That means it's gonna be real easy to find your parents and tell them exactly what you've been up to", he explained with a growl. "So let me tell what you're going to do: you're gonna walk away from the store, and we'll forget this ever happened."

Silence resumed. Bakugou tapped the counter with his finger, his mind racing to find a way out of this. If he had his way, he would simply beat the geezer's ass and be done with it, but that wasn't an option.

 _Fuck. Think, Katsuki, think._

…

 _Got it._

"There's another option, old man", said Bakugou, as he leaned on the counter as well. "You know UA High, don't you?"

The man frowned again. "Maybe I do. What of it?"

"Well, then you know that UA is the country's Number 1 high school, respected and admired. I study there. Been' really fucking great, actually", he continued, staring at the store owner. "Not only that, but we have authorization to buy alcoholic beverage for a congregation that's happening _tonight."_

The older man was about to ask for the permit, but Bakugou interrupted him.

" _There's more._ You watch TV?", he asked.

"Well… yes, I do."

"Then you _must've_ watched the UA Sports Festival this year, didn't you?"

The man nodded.

"Then you must remember how I got _first place._ Gold medal and all that shit."

"Oh, well, I remember you being strapped on the…"

" _Doesn't matter._ What matters is that I'm the most promising hero in that place. Gonna be the _Number One Hero_ , actually", he continued, smirking. "So in, let's say, a couple of years from now, they are going to interview me about my heroics and all that garbage. Maybe someone throws a question like 'Where's your favorite place to hang out?'. And, of course, the answer can be anything. Some park, some club, some fucking hole in the ground, _or…"_

He paused, placing his finger on the counter. "...this very store. Imagine how much people would come down here just to buy stuff on the same place _Katsuki Bakugou_ buys stuff. Just _imagine._ "

Bakugou went silent and waited. The owner went silent as well, the frown on his face disappearing.

Slowly, the man pressed a button on the cash register and smiled.

"Cash or credit?"

Bakugou grinned.

"Credit."

* * *

 **UseYourIllusion:** _ay fam, party's going down or what?_

 **kingexplosionmurder** **:** _8:30 PM, 1-A dorm._

 **UseYourIllusion:** _YEEEA BOI, see ya there!_

 **kingexplosionmurder** **:** _whatever._

 **UseYourIllusion:** _want me to bring my shiketsu hat? i know u think it's hot, blasty ;P_

 **kingexplosionmurder** **:** _don't care._

…

 **kingexplosionmurder** **:** _ugh, fine. bring it._

* * *

 **ALLMIGHT:** _Young Midoriya! Are you up for some training today?_

 **Deku:** _Ah! I'm sorry, All Might! Today I'll be busy at the dorms. I won't be able to make it._

 **ALLMIGHT:** _It's all right, my boy! I'll contact you at a later time!_

…

 **ALLMIGHT:** _Say… what exactly are you doing? If it isn't inappropriate to ask._

 **Deku:** _Oh, well, we're just preparing a little party. You know, so we could know each other better. I mean, that's what the guy's have been saying._

 **ALLMIGHT:** _OHOHOHO, I see what you mean! I'd never imagine something like that from you, my boy! It's good to be young!_

 **Deku:** _What? What do you mean, All Might?_

 **ALLMIGHT:** _Do not worry! Your secret is safe with me! You and your friends better use protection, though!_

 **Deku:** _WHAT? What are you saying?!_

 **Deku:** _All Might?_

 **Deku:** _ALL MIGHT?_

* * *

" _I'm back, fuckers"_ , Bakugou growled as he entered the dorm carrying the drinks.

"'Sup, Baku!", Kirishima waved and smiled, placing the last speaker close to the wall.

Bakugou glanced at the place, noticing that the sound system covered all corners of the lobby (which was a big place), meaning the acoustic would be _surreal._ There was a table filled with snacks, which were being organized by Ochako, Tsuyu and Hagakure.

On the roof, a party light ball was already installed, along with several others sprawled in other points. The chairs and tables at the mess hall had been placed aside, giving people space to walk around and dance. All in all, the place was ready.

Bakugou was impressed. He wouldn't let anyone know that, of course.

"Well, guess I should be grateful you nerds didn't screw it up", he scoffed at Kirishima, who simply smirked.

Mina and Hagakure, upon hearing Bakugou's voice and noticing his presence, yelped and ran straight to him.

" _Did you get it? You did, didn't you! You actually did it!"_ , they started to yell, a stupid smile on Mina's face and Hagakure jumping like a rabbit.

Other followed her lead, swarming the blonde. Bakugou groaned, removing the bottles from the bags.

" _Holy shit_ , it's beautiful", Kaminari mumbled, grasping the bottle of vodka, which Bakugou quickly removed from his hands.

"Beer. Nice", Jirou approved with a smirk.

"It's the same brand my dad drinks, _ribbit_ ", Tsuyu stated, checking one of the cans. "Makes me feel like an old woman", she giggled.

Momo stared at the wine, her cheeks red. Iida, Kirishima, Izuku, Ochako and Todoroki were looking at the drinks like they were some kind of golden wonder, curiosity in their eyes.

" _Ah, mon ami!_ You remembered my _champagne!"_ , Aoyama chirped, letting out sparkles, but his face soon fell as he took a good look at the bootle. "Although it certainly seems... _modeste_."

"If you don't like it buy it yourself, spark-head", Bakugou growled, before pushing the crowd back and walking towards the kitchen's balcony, his work place for the night.

" _Now listen up!_ ", he barked, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Looks like your fuckers managed to do a good job, so the party won't suck as much as I expected."

Everyone let out awkward laughs at his strange compliment.

"That said, there's going to be a few rules here, so listen well", he continued.

"Ah! Bakugou is being really responsible today!", Momo whispered with a satisfied smile to Todoroki, who nodded.

" **First rule:** _ **no throwing up on the floor"**_ , the blonde announced. Momo freezed, reconsidering her previous statement.

Everyone looked at Bakugou with wide eyes, confused by the rule. Why would anyone throw up?

" **Second rule:** _ **no fucking in the bathrooms."**_

In addition to being confused, everyone was now embarrassed and stuttering. Mina, Hagakure, Ojiro and Kirishima whispered among themselves: ' _W-what? What does he mean?'._ Izuku and Ochako looked like they were going to pass out, while a disappointed Mineta kicked dust with his foot. 'Dammit.'

"Bakugou? What's the meaning of these rules?", Iida yelled the question from behind the crowd, lifting his hand. "Surely everyone here has notion of what's appropriate and what is not!"

"Oh _, believe me_ , four-eyes, these rules are important", the blonde explained with a grin, before continuing.

" **Third rule:** _ **no crying**_ **."**

"What?", they questioned in unison. What was he even saying?

" _No crying!"_ , Bakugou barked, making everyone go quiet again.

" **Fourth rule:** _ **eat."**_

Izuku swallowed hard, a feeling of deja-vu running through him.

" _Eat?_ You mean… the snacks?", Ojiro questioned, moving his tail around.

" _Yes._ Don't drink with empty stomachs", Bakugou growled again.

"Well, _ribbit,_ I can store food on my stomach, so I'm good", Tsuyu stated.

"Frog-face gets the idea", said Bakugou with a smirk. "Don't fucking drink with an empty stomach, unless you want to _die._ Speaking of which...", he paused, before announcing the next rule:

" **Fifth rule:** _ **no dying."**_

They were confused again, for a multitude of reasons.

"Aren't you the one who's always wanting to kill someone?", Kaminari asked. "What's up with that?"

" _Ah!_ I believe Bakugou means it metaphorically!", Iida stated, pointing his finger up in realization.

"More or less, four-eyes. If you see any fucker laying on the ground mumbling and crying (which also breaks the Third rule), you'll know what I mean", Bakugou continued with a serious voice and a frown.

" **Anyway, Sixth rule:** _ **no dressing up like like a yokel.**_ **"**

"Heey, what are you implyin' there!", Mina cried.

"I'm implying that this is a _party_ , not some pig-chasing competition. You either go _pimpin',_ or you fuck off", he made it clearer. Everyone nodded silently.

Except for Izuku, who stepped forward.

"Uh, Kacchan, can I just say something?", he meekly asked.

"Fuck you want?", Bakugou snarled at Deku for interrupting, making the boy step back slightly in fear.

"I-I j-just wanted to, you know…", he paused, fidgeting his finger and making Bakugou lose his patience.

"Spit it out!", demande the blonde.

"...I-I wanted to thank you!", he declared, a smile now appearing on his face.

Bakugou blinked.

"You know, for making an effort and planning all this. I mean… this party wouldn't even happen if it weren't for you!", he smiled again, before looking over his shoulder. "I'm sure everyone here feels the same!"

The entire class nodded and smiled, cheering the blonde boy.

"Damn right! Bakugou's our hero!", yelled Kirishima.

" _Blasty Macsplody Juniooor",_ cried Mina, laughing her ass off.

"Even though his rules are rather strange, I can see that Bakugou is striving to provide a great party for everyone!", shouted Iida while clapping.

The rest started to cheer his name, like a chant. ' _Bakugou! Bakugou! Bakugou!"_

At that, the blonde kept quiet, watching the crowd call his name with joy on their voices. His eyes went wide, his mouth agape. He looked down and saw Deku smiling, giving Bakugou a small nod.

' _Fuck, I must be getting soft',_ he growled mentally.

Even so, a small smirk formed on his lips.

But after a while, he noticed that the chant wouldn't stop, so he returned to his usual scowl and barked: "Okay _, FINE! SHUT UP!"_

The crowd went silent, as expected, but most kept smiling and giggling.

"Tch", Bakugou scoffed, before cleaning his throat. "Anyway, you nerds should fuck off to your rooms and dress up. Party starts at 8:30 PM. I'll be handling the drinks from the kitchen, so if you want some, you ask _me._ Clear?"

More nods.

"Okay, almost done. There's one more rule, and it's an important one."

He looked over all his classmates and grinned.

" **Last rule:** _ **Have fun, you fucking degenerates.**_ **"**

* * *

 **A/N: Had some stuff to take care today, and this seemed like the best stopping point for the chapter, soooooo…**

 **Next chapter soon, where the party will finally start.**

 **(Also: Bakugou's rules are inspire by my own rules when drinking with my friends. Figures.)**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed it, you fucking degenerate.**


	5. Don't Stop Me Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Chapter 4: Don't Stop me Now.)**

* * *

"Do I look good?"

"You look _fly_ , man."

"Do I look _manly?_ "

"Yeah, you do _._ "

"No I don't. Crap", Kirishima groaned as he unbuttoned his black shirt, before picking up his deodorant and spraying it all over himself.

"* _Cough*, shit, *cough*",_ Kaminari almost choked on the amount of spray. "You look fine, man! Stop that! You're gonna stink up my room!"

" _Shit_ , sorry bro!", Kirishima apologized, placing the can on Kaminari's desk. The redhead sighed. 'Damn, this is harder than I expected', he thought.

After Bakugou's weird rules were explained, they all got back to their own rooms and prepared for the night. All the girls went to Mina's room for some reason, while the boys were hanging around the corridors and their dorms, chatting while they got dressed up.

Or trying to: Kirishima had been in front of the mirror for longer than Kaminari could count.

"Duuuude, why are you so worried?", the electric quirk user questioned, laying on his bed with his hands behind his head. "It's just a party, not a prom or graduation day."

Kirishima looked at himself in the mirror again: he was wearing a black shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow, along with crimson pants and the best shoes he could find (also black). He fidgeted with his collar trying to fix it, something that would be easier if he even knew what the problem actually was.

"I know, man", the redhead replied without energy. "It's just that...ugh", he tried and failed to put his thoughts in words.

Kaminari glanced at his friend, all nervous and worried. Slowly a grin appeared on Kaminari's face, and the boy sat up on the bed.

"It's just that you wanna impress Mina?", the blonde boy asked slyly.

Kirishima turned to him with the intention of denying such a stupid idea, but gave up. He hid his face and grumbled.

"Dammit, bro, I hate when you're smart", he lamented. "But yeah… guess that's it."

Kaminari snorted. "Dude, you talk like you don't know her. Why would she care about what you're wearing?"

Kirishima stared at Kaminari, looking at him like he had said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Have you _seen her_ when she dresses up?", he questioned Kaminari, who simply shook his head. "We went to the same middle-school, and I still remember what she was wearing on graduation day. She was… she was _beautiful_ , man."

Kaminari raised a brow upon seeing his usually energetic friend look all dreamy, his shining eyes looking at nowhere.

"It was like she was beaming, dude. Pink dress, pink shoes, her makeup, her face, her lips, _pink._ So much _...pink"_ , he explained, a dumb smile forming on his face.

His dreamy state was broken by Kaminari's whistling.

"Damn, bro. I didn't realize you were so into her", he said, chuckling. "Guess it's ya chance tonight, huh? Just _imagine_ ", he added, getting up and holding his hands together, puckering his lips in a mocking way.

" _Ohhh, Kirishima-kuuun, do you think I'm pretty?"_ , he imitated Mina with the worst female voice he could muster.

"S-Shut up, man!", Kirishima stuttered, his cheeks getting red. Kaminari simply laughed and sat on the bed again.

After regaining his bearings, the redhead blinked and noticed his friend's attire: a white t-shirt and some worn jeans, along with the same shoes he had seen Kaminari wear ever since they met each other.

"...dude. You going like this?", he asked in disbelief.

Kaminari perked a brow and looked down. "Yeah? What's the problem?"

"Didn't you hear blasty?", Kirishima asked, pointing outwards. "We gotta look good for this!"

"Hey, you sayin' I don't look good?!", Kaminari spat back, faking outrage. "I'll have you know that chicks love my casual style!"

"But _brooo_ , don't you want to impress Jirou? I heard she doesn't like lazy dudes", Kirishima asked with a grin, giving Kaminari a taste of his own poison.

"W-What?", Kaminari perked up, stammering. "Hell naw! Why would I want to impress Jirou? No way!", he exclaimed, before pouting in indignance.

" _Y_ eah, sure", Kirishima laughed, before looking at himself one again in the mirror. Even if he was still unsatisfied with his looks, he sighed and resigned. "Well, screw it: not much I can do now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", pouted Kaminari, walking towards the door. "Let's meet up with the rest of the guys before you spit more bullshit around."

"Aw, man, don't be so cold", Kirishima chirped, following his friend through the open door. "Nothing wrong in having a thing for Jirou. Hell, I even think that _she's_ the one who has a thing for you!"

"Pff, yeah, right", Kaminari scoffed after they got to the corridors. At some distance was Ojiro, who along with Todoroki and Iida, was knocking on Midoriya's door. The green-haired boy apparently refused to open it. "I'm a man of the world, my dude. I would never leash myself onto…"

" _OY, THUNDERFUCKER!"_ , a yell echoed in the corridor, making Kaminari yelp.

They turned their heads to see a shirtless Bakugou, no doubt in the process of dressing himself as well. He had a scowl on his face and a finger pointing at Kaminari, who swallowed in worry.

"You ain't _pimpin'_ ", Bakugou slowly growled.

Kaminari opened his mouth, only a mumble coming out. "W-what?"

" _You. Ain't. Pimpin' ",_ Bakugou repeated, slowly. "Go back to your fucking room and put something else. That t- shirt makes me want to puke", he added, before entering his own room.

Kaminari stood there, his eyes wide in fear. Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder, laughing.

"Told you, bro. Come on, get back there."

Kaminari nodded nervously. "Sheesh, man, Bakugou's making me more scared by the minute", he whispered.

" _Heh_ , yeah. At least you're not as scared as Midoriya back there", said Kirishima, pointing backwards with his thumb. "Poor dude must be sweating like a pig."

* * *

Kirishima's deduction proved correct as Midoriya was, in fact, sweating like a pig. The boy swallowed a lump, his body shaking.

"Midoriya! Is something wrong?", Iida asked from behind the door.

' _Crap_ , what do I say?', he thought, trying to find an excuse.

"U-uhh, I'm sorry guys! * _cough*_ ", he replied. "I'm feeling kinda sick! I think I'm not good enough to go down!"

"Midoriya, stop this nonsense", Todoroki demanded in a cold voice. "You are not sick. This is just nerves talking."

"My nerves always gave me excellent advice!", Midoriya yelped back, sweating.

Sitting on his bed, he fidgeted his fingers. Dressed on the green shirt his mother had given him on his birthday, he couldn't help but to feel extremely nervous. Social awkwardness was an usual problem for him, even when he had entered UA. Eventually he had grown used to his classmates and even had made friends ( _friends!_ ), so it was not like he felt out of place among them.

The problem was the situation as a whole: he had never been in a party. It was okay to hang out with Uraraka, Iida and Todoroki after classes, but a congregation with everyone together was something he wasn't used to.

Even so, he had been excited for it all day. After Bakugou's speech, he decided that it was a good opportunity to know each other better, after all, they were his classmates! His comrades!

But the prospect of interacting with so many people, girls included, made him shudder. He didn't knew if he was ready.

Adding to that, _Uraraka_ would be there. He would just make a fool of himself in front of her.

"Midoriya", Ojirou called from behind the door. "Don't be like that. It's gonna be fun, we promise!"

"He is right, Midoriya. It wouldn't be the same without your presence", Todoroki added, in a rare show of emotion.

"We are your friends! It would be shameful if we let you lock yourself in your room all night and miss this event!", Iida exclaimed, waving his arms even though Midoriya couldn't see him.

Midoriya didn't say anything for a while. At that, Todoroki stepped forward and approached the door.

"Didn't you promise Uraraka that you would do your best?", he questioned.

They heard a faint gasp from inside the room, and waited. After a while, the doorknob slowly rotated and the door opened.

Midoriya stepped out, a nervous but determined smile on his face. Wearing his green shirt and wine-colored pants, Iida judged his outfit 'extremely appropriate'.

"Y-you're right", he said. "S-she would be disappointed with me if I didn't, right?"

Ojirou, Iida and Todoroki smiled at their friend.

"Yes, I believe she would be very upset if you didn't appear", the red and white boy stated. "In fact, she…"

" _Monsieur Midoriya!",_ Aoyama barged in with sparkles around him, interrupting Todoroki and making Midoriya jump in surprise. "You look absolutely _fantastique!_ Such class mixed with plainess!"

Midoriya smiled awkwardly at his strange compliment. "Thank you! You look good as well!", Midoriya complimented Aoyama's flashy outfit: a white buff shirt and black loose pants. His shoes could blind a man, from how much they shined.

Ojirou and Iida cleared their throats, bringing the sparkly boy's attention to them.

"We are here as well, Aoyama", said Iida, opening his arms to better show his own outfit. "Do you have any comments on our clothes?"

Aoyama put a hand on his chin and lifted an eyebrow, his eyes scanning his classmates.

Iida wore a dark blue suit, something more appropriate to some formal occasion. Some would call him old-fashioned, but Aoyama knew that class was important.

Todoroki wore a white shirt (but much less fabulous than Aoyama's) and simple red pants. While he also looked rather plain, his natural beauty was all the charm he needed. _Mademoiselle_ Momo would be in awe.

As for Ojirou, a simple grey shirt and dark pants would suffice to impress Hagakure. Good job, _mon ami._

"You all look _dashing_ , my friends!", Aoyama exclaimed happily, even more sparkles coming out. "Even though you lack class, the thought is what counts!"

The rest laughed softly. Todoroki smiled and glanced at his watch.

"It's almost time", he announced. "Where are the girls?"

* * *

"Uraraka, open the door! It's almost time!", cried Mina, knocking on her room's bathroom door. The rest of the girls waited behind her, wanting to know why the antigravity girl had locked herself.

"Oh, _uhhh_ , sorry guys! I'm a little sick, so I'll have to pass!", Ochako told them through the door.

"Stop lying, girl!", Mina yelled back at her, banging the door. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Come on!"

Inside the bathroom, Uraraka took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror: she wore a tight beige shirt, which made her breasts feel a little stuffed. Since it was her only option, she had to roll with it. Below, a black skirt that almost reached her knees, with black stockings to cover the rest.

'God, I look ridiculous!', she thought desperately. 'What will Deku think when he sees me like that?'

The whole idea was _stupid._ Of course, she had been excited for this: to simply hang out with her classmates and friends would be great! But as the gravity of the situation settled, she started to get anxious.

It was a party with alcohol, something that she herself was curious about. The problem was in what Mina had told her about getting drunk: you'd get more prone to being sincere with your words. Meaning: she could spill out her feelings at any moment.

And that was something she couldn't handle.

Oh, yeah, she could avoid any drinking, but she knew that she would feel out of place with the rest. They were very curious about it, and were certainly braver than she was.

The 'exciting' idea was starting to look more and more like a 'bad' idea. Ugh.

"Ochako, _ribbit_ ", she heard Tsuyu call her from the other side. "Don't be afraid. It's just a party. It's just us, your friends."

"That's right, Uraraka", Momo called as well, concern on her voice. "You have nothing to worry about."

Ochako sighed, her back on the door. "I-I know. It's just that, well…."

' _Ugh, stop this, Ochako. This is what you wanted, right? What you wanted all along: some downtime where you wouldn't need to care about heroics or your studies, just having some fun and letting yourself loose. And if Deku is there, maybe you could also…_ '

Ochako shook those thoughts out of her head, her cheeks red. This is ridiculous. No way he could like her like she did him. A guy so inspiring, so brave, so _beautiful, so…_

'Ugh. I'm hopeless.'

She didn't say anything else.

From the other side of the door, Tsuyu pressed her ear against it, hearing the faint sound of Ochako's breathing. She could tell how nervous she was.

She looked back to her friends. "I think I know what this is about, _ribbit_ ", she said.

Mina, Tooru and Momo let out a quiet 'Oh' at that. Jirou raised an eyebrow, confused. "What does she mean?", the earphone girl asked Momo.

The taller girl leaned on Jirou and whispered something that made her eyes widen, before a sly smile appeared on her face.

"For real?", she whispered, amused. " _Heh_. Man, they really are made for eachother."

Tsuyu quickly shushed them with a gesture, turning back to the door.

"Ochako, _ribbit_ ", she quietly called, croaking involuntarily. "Nobody will think you look ridiculous. I know you never believe when we say it, but trust me: 'ridiculous' is the last word anyone would use to describe you. The last word _he_ would use to describe you."

Ochako froze at her statement. 'God, they know, don't they?'. She was now even more embarrassed, covering her face with her hands. No way she was going to leave this place now.

"You made a promise to Midoriya, didn't you?", Tsuyu continued. Ochako perked up, her eyes wide. "You both promised that you would do you best. That you wouldn't back down, _ribbit."_

Ochako stayed silent for a few seconds. 'What would Deku do?', she wondered. Maybe he was even more embarrassed than she was. Maybe he wouldn't even go to the party.

…

But she was not Deku. The promise she made meant that _she_ was to do her best, not to simply do the same as him. She was brave, too.

She would do her best.

Breathing deeply, she turned around and grabbed the doorknob.

* * *

"W-Woah!", Kirishima was in awe upon seeing Mina and the girls descending the stairs. "You guys look amazing!"

" _Hehe,_ you don't look bad yourself, buddy", Mina grinned and gave a light punch on the shoulder.

Kirishima looked down and saw her wearing a pink single-piece dress that fit her body perfectly. He swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah, thanks!", he stammered with a smile, earning a giggle from Mina.

Jirou, wearing a skirt and stockings, along with a leather jacket above a yellow shirt, approached a dumbfounded Kaminari. Thankfully, he had switched to a black shirt with yellow details, looking _almost_ presentable in Jirou's opinion. She also found the way he was staring at her, with his mouth agape, quite funny.

"C'mon, dumbass. Let's have some fun", she simply stated with a smirk, passing by Kaminari. After a second, the boy found his bearings.

"S-sure", he replied, following her.

" _Mon dieu,_ you all look fabulous!", exclaimed Aoyama.

"Indeed! You look absolutely beautiful! Bravo!", Iida yelled, clapping vigorously.

The girls giggled at his antics. "You look good as well, Iida _._ Very handsome, _ribbit",_ Tsuyu told him with a soft smile. As she felt no need to exaggerate, she wore a simple but pretty green dress.

Iida got flustered quickly, not used to such compliments. "W-Why, thank you!", he replied, smiling nervously.

Ojirou and Hagaruke simply smiled to each other (or so Ojirou thought), before descending the stairs side by side.

Which left the last two alone, simply looking down embarrassed.

"Hey", Izuku greeted meekly.

"Hey", Ochako replied, rubbing her arm.

An awkward silence hoovered for a few seconds, before they perked up.

" _Let's…!_ ", they said at the same time. They laughed it off and looked at each other, smiling. Izuku lifted his fist.

"Let's do our best, Uraraka", he said.

Ochako smiled back, lifting her fist as well. "Let's!"

* * *

"PWAHAHAHAH!", Kaminari exploded in laughter when arriving at the lobby. "Duuude, you look like a waiter!"

Bakugou, wearing a white shirt beneath a red vest, did in fact look like a waiter. He growled from behind the counter, where he was organizing the drinks.

"Maybe I do. But if you don't want me to piss on your drink, you better shut the fuck up." This made Kaminari go silent.

"Ignore him, Bakugou! I think you look extremely classy!", exclaimed Iida, nodding approvingly. The rest agreed, smirking at the blonde. I mean, it _was_ funny, but he did look good.

"Whatever, four eyes", Bakugou replied, grunting. "Since you're all here, we can _finally_ start."

"Wait a minute, guys", Kirishima interrupted, searching around him. "Where's Mineta?"

" _You mean_ _meeeee?_ ", their heard a clumsy voice coming from their side. Turning left, they all saw the small form of Minoru Mineta walking towards them in a wobbly pace.

Kaminari muffled a laughter. "Dude, what did you do?"

"Fucker grabbed a can of beer while we were getting dressed up", Bakugou explained, looking at Mineta with a murderous intent. "Lucky for us, the midget couldn't even handle one can."

" _Heyyy, I can handle all you want, maaan!"_ , he slurred, leaning on the balcony and laughing.

"Shut up", Bakugou simply growled, before turning to the rest with an incredulous look. " _The fuck you waiting for?!_ Phone-head, turn the music on and let's start this fucking thing!"

* * *

 **Act 1: Reconnaissance**

 **Currently Playing: One More Time - Daft Punk**

* * *

 **8:33 PM**

* * *

"You kidding me?", Bakugou barked at Jirou on the other side of the room. "Daft Punk?!"

"Hey! Don't you say shit about Daft Punk!", Jirou barked back from behind the soundboard. "Besides, blasty, I've seen your phone's playlist. I can do a _lot worse_ ", she grinned.

Bakugou growled in defeat. Tough bitch.

Night had settled, the only source of light being the lamps and the light ball on the ceiling, giving the place an actual party vibe. Around him, most of his classmates were eating the snacks from the table while chatting. Since they weren't many, the large lobby seemed to be a bit empty. 'Shit, this place is actually _perfect_ for it', Bakugou thought, smirking. They could've invited more people, of course, but Bakugou didn't want any assholes inside. His class would be enough. Along with his guest, who would probably show up late. Tch.

" _Hm!_ This is incredible, Uraraka!", Mina chirped as she munched. "I should buy more stuff from there!"

" _Hehe_ , thanks! I buy cake from that store since I was a little kid. They're really good!", she replied with a smile.

"Remember to fill you stomachs like Bakugou has instructed, class!", Iida yelled waving one of his hands while eating with the other.

" _Ribbit_ , anyone knows why we have to eat as a rule?", asked Tsuyu, curious.

"Ah! I actually did some research on it", Midoriya perked up, trying to remember. "A-Apparently if you drink without anything in your stomach, there will be less to filter the alcohol, so it will go straight to you blood."

His classmates giggled. "Man, you're such a nerd", Kirishima laughed, placing his arm around Izuku's neck.

"Wait, is that bad?", Mina questioned, a hand on her chin. "Isn't that the point?"

"The point is to not get _wasted_ as quickly as the midget there did", Bakugou grunted, pointing at Mineta. The short boy was 'dancing', or so he called, waving his arms around like a madman.

" _C'mon guyyys, let's lit this party up!"_ , he yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

"Yuck, I don't to turn into _that_ ", Tooru stated, weirded out by Mineta's behaviour.

"That's why you eat _before_ drinking, nerds."

Iida nodded vigorously. " **Fourth rule!"** , he declared proudly.

"Damn straight."

* * *

 **8:45 PM**

* * *

Kaminari and Jirou were the first to approach the balcony.

"Soooooo Baku-boy", Kaminari started, thinking of many stupid ways of saying his name. "Katsu, Baki, Bako, Kabaku, Ka…", he continued, making Jirou roll her eyes. If he was like that sober, just imagine.

" _For fuck's sake,_ spit it out already", Bakugou snarled. "What's your pick, fried-brain?"

Kaminari threw his head back and laughed.

"You know it, bro!", he said cockily. " _Vodka._ Hit me up!"

" _Ha!",_ Bakugou barked a laugh. "Trying to sound tough?"

"Naw, man! I wanna have some fun!", he exclaimed, turning back to point at their classmates. "Look at them! No one has the courage to come here, so I'll be the first! Gotta start strong!", he explained, smirking.

Kaminari's words were right: the whole class seemed to be still talking and hanging out in front of the food table. Some would glance at them, but quickly avert their eyes. They were still nervous about the alcohol, so Kaminari and Jiroi took upon the duty of starting the party properly.

"If you say so", said Bakugou giving him a sinister grin, which made Kaminari's smile falter a bit. He picked up the _beautiful_ (in Kaminari's words) bottle from the back and placed it on the balcony, along with a bottle of energy drink.

"Listen up, fried-brain. There's two ways of drinking vodka: the proper way and the pussy way", he explained. Kaminari raised a brow, confused. "The pussy way is to mix it with energy drink. Safe, tasty, _fucking boring._ The proper non-pussy way is to down it _pure_."

Kaminari frowned. "I'm not afraid! I'll go pure!"

Jirou whistled. "Damn, Kaminari, you sure you're up for the task?", she asked, turning to her blond friend. "Nobody will judge you step back."

Kaminari looked on Jirou's eyes. She was speaking the truth: she wouldn't judge him. Even so, he had a pride, and no fucking way he would willingly pussy out in front of Jirou.

No fucking way.

"I'm up for it. Hit me", he declared, serious.

As Bakugou laughed aggressively and started to pour it into a glass shot, Kaminari glanced at Jirou. The girl was staring at him with a raised eyed brow, as if Kaminari had grown wings.

"What?", he questioned innocently.

She snorted. "Guess you do have balls, fried-brain. Don't let me down", she said, smiling at him. Not a condescending smirk, but a real smile.

Kaminari's cheeks reddened, the boy averting her eyes. _Fuck_ , he couldn't disappoint Jirou.

Bakugou slammed the glass on the table, a few drops falling out.

"Here", he growled.

Kaminari smiled dumbly. "You put some love in there? Your secret ingredient?"

"All my hate", he stated dryly, before shouting to the rest of his classmates. " _YO NERDS, WANNA SEE FRIED-BRAIN GET WASTED?"_

Kaminari now had a crowd of people watching him with curious eyes. He gulped: the pressure had been upped.

"Way to go, dude!", Kirishima exclaimed, impressed. "Straight to vodka! I like your style!"

" _Woah_ , that looks strong!", said Mina, her eyes wide. "Don't go blacking out on us!"

"We must always honor the pioneers!", Iida declared, loud as always. "You make us proud, Kaminari!"

"Let him breathe, guys", Jirou silenced them, before nodding to Kaminari. "When you're ready, bud."

Kaminari breathed deeply, looking at the glass in front of him. The transparent liquid seemed to stare right back at him, taunting the boy.

He grabbed the glass. "Here we go", he whispered, before placing it in his mouth and gulping it. Everyone gasped at the sight, except for Bakugou, who simply grinned.

With his eyes closed, Kaminari didn't feel anything at first, to his relief. But, after a second, he started to feel a burning sensation on his throat, like of someone had poured liquid fire down his mouth.

" _Eaaaaarghhh!",_ he squealed, twisting his mouth in disgust. " _Fuck_ , why is it so bitter?!"

"Excellent, Kaminari!", Iida clapped. "I knew you'd be up for the task!"

Mina and Kirishima slapped his shoulder laughing, while Kaminari simply gave thumbs up, still scowling at the terrible taste of the drink.

"Guess you aren't that much of a pussy, eh?", Bakugou mocked, grinning.

"Good job, man. You didn't even short-circuit", Jirou snickered, gently pushing him aside and sitting on the bench. "Now scoot. If we're getting started... gimme a beer, barman", she asked Bakugou with a sly smile.

" _Ugh_ , why the fuck did I agree to this", he growled, placing the pack above the counter.

"Your idea, blasty", Jirou laughed, picking a can and opening it with a 'tchh'.

"T-Todoroki", Momo called, her cheeks red. "Would you like to share a bottle of wine with me?", she asked, turning around to face him. In her opinion, wine was the classiest drink possible, an idea that had been drilled into her mind after reading so many romance novels.

Todoroki blinked, his cheeks slightly red as well, before smiling softly. "Of course, Yaoyorozu", he nodded, both approaching the balcony.

"I'll save my _champagne_ for later, my friends", Aoyama chirped, winking. "For now, I'll also enjoy some sweet wine."

"I'm starting with beer, bro!", Kirishima grinned. "Nothing manlier than that!"

"Me too!", Mina, Hagakure and Ojirou cheered, each grabbing a can.

"Well, if that's what everyone's having, I'll drink beer as well!", Iida declared happily.

"W-Well, I guess I'll just wait a bit before starting", Izuku meekly stated, still nervous.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit", Ochako said as well, fidgeting with her fingers.

" _Aw_ , come on, you cowards!", said Mina with indignation. "This is a one in a lifetime opportunity!", she explained, opening her can.

"Ashido, don't rush them!", Iida barged in, pointing his finger up. "If the two of them are still nervous, give them some space!"

"W-We're not nervous!", both stammered. "We'll drink as well, we promise! Just give us some time."

Mina puffed her cheeks. "Hmpf, that's a promise!", she said, before turning to the rest with a smile. "Everyone! _Cheers!"_ , she yelled, prompting the drinking to start.

" _Cheers!",_ the rest followed.

Everyone sipped their drinks for a few seconds, before bringing them down, a strange expression on their faces (except Jirou).

" _Damn_ , it's kinda bitter", Kirishima said, looking at the can.

"Told ya", Kaminari warned, still recovering from the vodka shot.

"Yeah, but it's good!", said Mina, smiling and raising her can. "Here, guys! To Class 1-A!"

" _To Class 1-A!",_ they cheered as well, resuming the drinking.

* * *

 **Act 2: Confrontation**

 **Currently Playing: Another One Bites the Dust - Queen**

* * *

 **9:02 PM**

* * *

 **kingexplosionmurder:** _you coming or what?_

 **UseYourIllusion:** _sure, brah. just dressing up._

 **kingexplosionmurder:** _well fuck, get on with it, then._

 **UseYourIllusion:** _xoxo ;*_

* * *

"Guys, let's dance!", Mina exclaimed happily.

To her dismay, she was met with a wave of groans.

"I think that's a little too soon for that", explained Jirou, smirking and placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe something else to start?"

Mina puffed her cheeks and started to think. Hagakure chirped up, an idea on her mind.

"Oh, maybe some truth or dare!", she exclaimed.

" _Aw_ , come on! We play that every week!", Kaminari slurred slightly, the alcohol starting to take effect.

"Dude, let's play 'I have never ever'!", Kirishima perked up. "It's perfect for this!"

Everyone looked among themselves, confused.

"Uh, what are the rules?", Ojirou asked.

"Good idea, Kirishima", Jirou barged in, still sipping her beer. "It's simple: someone says something they never did, and whoever has done the thing already must drink", she quickly explained, earning Ohh's of understanding.

"Sounds fun!", squealed Hagakure, her clothes wobbling around. To anyone looking, it seemed like an empty purple dress floating.

As they were hanging around the lobby, there was no need to sit down in a circle. They simply leaned on the balcony or on the tables and talked, staying close to Bakugou and the drinks.

As they gathered around, Mina and Kaminari noticed two classmate's trying to slowly slide away from the group.

" _Midoriya! Ochako!_ ", Mina yelled, making the two yelp. "Get your asses here right now!"

" _That's riiiight,_ everyone's playing! Even _blasty_!", slurred Kaminari, laughing with a hand around Mineta's shoulder. The short boy was laughing as well, waving his hand around golding a can of beer.

" _The fuck?_ No i'm not", Bakugou growled.

"What's that, blasty?", Jirou questioned, grinning. "Afraid you'll slip some secrets?"

" _Tch,_ fuck no. Just think that's a stupid game", Bakugou grunted, before leaning on the balcony. " _Fine,_ just get on with it. _DEKU, ROUND-FACE! Don't you fuckers think you'll get away. Get back here!"_

The two gulped and slowly approached the group, each receiving a can of beers. Both started to examine it, like it was something completely alien to them.

The rest grabbed their drinks and prepared.

"I'll start!", exclaimed Mina, cheerful as ever. She cleared her throat. "Never have I ever…"

She paused, looking at her classmates with expectant look on their faces. She glanced at Midoriya, who had the most nervous look on his face, besides an equally flustered Ochako. She grinned: this gave her an idea.

"... _done something stupid to impress someone!",_ she declared.

Kaminari, who was starting to wobble one side to another, quickly took a sip from his beer. Jirou glanced at him, confused.

"What's that about?", she asked.

" _Heehe, you know it,_ _Jirooou",_ he slurred, his eyes closed and a dumb smile on his face. Jirou smiled softly at that, before turning her attention to the rest.

Midoriya raised a brow, pondering. Truth be told, he had done a lot of stupid things on the last few months, but he couldn't recall anytime he had done it to _impress_ someone…

...well, except _that_ time, on the entrance exam. He had secretly hoped that Uraraka was impressed with him destroying the giant robot, he guiltily remembered.

As such, he opened the can on his hand and sipped it, frowning from the bitterness and surprising his friends.

"Hah! Knowing this dude, I can't say I didn't expect that!", Kirishima laughed, used to seeing his friend break his bones when using his power.

"I would advise you to refrain from such irresponsible actions, Midoriya, but you have showed much control over your powers on the last months!", Iida applauded happily. "But remember heroes don't work to impress people, but to save them!"

Midoriya laughed along with the rest, before a smiling Uraraka questioned him.

"Who did you want to impress?", she leaned on his direction.

"U-Uh, I can't remember", he lied, his cheeks red.

"Okay, next one", Jirou called, claiming her turn. "Never have I ever, hmm… _had a crush on a friend's parent"._

Almost everyone raised a brow, confused at such a weird question. They looked at Jirou, who simply shrugged, before their attention shifted to an already drinking Todoroki.

"Dude, for real?", Kirishima asked, muffling a laughter.

The serious boy nodded.

"Yes, I'll admit that I have…", he started, before turning to Midoriya. "... a deep admiration for Midoriya's mother. She is such a bright and wonderful person: if I am to marry someone in the future, it would be someone like her", he proudly stated, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Midoriya almost spilled his drink. Momo simply coughed on her hand.

"U-Uh, well, thanks, Todoroki, _haha_ ", Midoriya stammered. He wasn't upset by his friend's revelation, not at all. Actually, while the rest laughed at the boy's confession, Midoriya glanced at Kacchan, swallowing.

Mitsuki Bakugou was an… _impressive_ woman, to say the least. Izuku kept quiet and didn't drink, though.

"Okay, next!", Hagakure perked up. "Never have I ever… _kissed someone!",_ she said, giggling.

Upon seeing that nobody did anything, Mina frowned.

" _What?_ No one?", she asked incredulously. "Not even you, Todo? You're the cutest guy in class!"

Momo and Kirishima tightened the grip on their drinks.

"I'm not sure of what you mean by this, Ashido, but I can tell you that…", Todoroki started, before being interrupted by a strange sound.

The whole group looked at the balcony, where Bakugou was loudly slurping his drink.

Mina stared at him with disbelief. " _WHAT? How?! Who was it?!_ ", she asked exasperated.

"None of you damn business", he growled.

" _That's my dude right theeere!",_ yelled Kaminari, laughing his ass off.

" _Hoooow?!",_ Mineta screamed, his pointing finger wobbling and tears coming out of his eyes. " _You fuggen traitor!"_

"Are you in a relationship, Bakugou?!", Iida asked with a big smile. "My, I would never have guessed!"

They yelled and demanded answers from the blonde, before Kirishima raised his hands to tone the chaos down.

"Hey, hey! If blasty doesn't want to talk about it, it's none of our business!", he said, frowning. "Being nosy is unmanly!"

"Also very bad for your health", Bakugou growled, before pointing at Hagakure. "Besides, invisi-bitch is lying. She and monkey have been sucking face for months."

Hagakure and Ojirou spilled their drinks.

" _No we aren't!"_ , they screamed, waving their hands in denial.

To their surprise, there was barely a reaction (except from Iida, who gasped loudly).

"Hm, we kinda suspected that already", explained Jirou, to the couple's dismay.

"Nice to see it coming out though!", Mina grinned.

Hagakure and Ojiro sighed in defeat, extending their hands and holding one another. "Well… thanks guys", the boy smiled.

The rest giggled at that, with Iida congratulating the two with a exaggerated bow and Mineta crying furiously. Bakugou scoffed with a grin, which quickly disappeared as Mina turned her attention back to him.

" _Actually,_ i'm more interested in blasty's secret girlfriend", she said with a sly smirk. "When are we meeting her?"

Bakugou snorted, but gave in. "Luckily for you fuckers, she's actually coming here tonight", he said, prompting the crowd to go 'Ooohh'. He quickly pointed a accusing finger at them. "If any of you says any shit, _i'll rip you in half."_

" _Ah!_ So we'll have another guest!", Momo happily exclaimed, clapping.

Bakugou raised a brow. "The fuck you mean _'another'_ guest?", he growled the question.

Everyone went silent, the only sound audible being the music in the background. Bakugou squinted his eyes.

"I asked: _the fuck you mean by…"_

He got interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Everyone looked to the left and saw Shinso Hisoshi walking towards the balcony. With their mouths agape, they watched as the blue-haired boy grabbed a can and opened it, drinking it while gazing at the people around him. Not a word came out of their mouths, too stunned by the surprise.

"Good evening, Class 1-A", he greeted monotonically. "Nice party."

Bakugou blinked, regaining his bearings.

"What…", he started, trying to come up with words. " _What the fuck are you doing here?"_

Shinso slurped his drink with a blank face, before pointing at Izuku.

"Midoriya invited us. He said it would be a good opportunity to…", he started, before being interrupted by an angry Bakugou.

" _Ok, hold a fucking second._ What do you mean 'us'?"

" _HEYYY GUYS!"_ , a female voice echoed on the lobby. Everyone turned their heads to see a happy Mei Hatsume walking towards them. "Heard there was a party, so I took this opportunity to show off my _brand new baby!",_ she announced, holding some weird machine that made everyone on the room feel _very_ afraid.

" _You invited tinker-bitch too?!"_ , Bakugou barked at Midoriya, who was raising his hands apologetically.

"Ah, there you are, Midoriya!", Hatsume perked up smiling, rushing towards him and shoving the machine (along with her face) on his face. "This baby here is my _magnum opus!_ Will you test it for me?!"

Ochako tightened the grip on her can, making the aluminum crack.

Bakugou was currently releasing smoke from his nostrils in rage, while the rest of the class watched an impassive Shinso drink beer and a hyperactive Mei shove her baby on Midoriya's face.

" _EVERYBODY SHUT UP"_ , Bakugou screamed, making everyone go silent. " _I told you fuckers to tell me about any guests. Anyone else I should know about?!"_

The crowd went silent for a while. Eventually, Momo slowly raised her hand, ashamed.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Bakugou. We forgot to tell you about our guests", she meekly said.

Bakugou squinted his eyes. " _Who the fuck did you invite?"_

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from the entrance, as someone had basically kicked the door down.

"ALL RIGHT, CLASS 1-A", yelled Neito Monoma, smiling maniacally and being followed by several 1-B students. "TONIGHT YOU WILL REALIZE HOW SUPERIOR CLASS 1-B IS IN REGARDS TO PARTIES!"

" _Oh, fuck me"_ , Bakugou growled.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, you guys thought this was the final chapter? Think again.**

 **Honestly, this fic became sooo much bigger while I wrote it. Maybe I'm too used to writing long ass fics.**

 **Next chapter will be the last one (except for the epilogue), it will be pretty long and will be full of stupid drunk shit (seriously, i have a list of "funny" situations to write).**

 **Of you liked it, please follow, favorite and leave a review.**

 **See ya soon, guys, and remember: Please Stay Legend.**


	6. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Chapter 5: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap)**

* * *

 **Act 3: Tell Them to Eat Shit**

 **Currently Playing: Whip It - DEVO**

* * *

 **9:21 PM**

* * *

" _Surprised to see us, I assume?_ ", Monoma cackled, holding a bag in each hand. "For we, Class 1-B, came to show our superiority over you!"

Kendo Itsuka appeared from the middle of the 1-B students, waving her hands apologetically. She was currently trying to defuse the awkward situation that Monoma had brought on the place: everyone was staring at them intently, the confused expression on their faces matching the ones on the new arrivals. She scanned the room, searching for her way out.

 _Ah,_ there she was.

"Momo!", she chirped, walking at a hurried pace in her friend's direction. "S-Sorry for just barging in, you know how Monoma is. S-Speaking of which...", she added seeing her friend's flustered appearance and wide eyes.

Momo coughed in her hand and stuttered. "U-Uh, Kendo! Good to see you!", the girl greeted nervously. "I see you b-brought some peop-"

" _I'm sorry I'm sorry!_ I didn't mean for this to happen!", Kendo cried apologetically, interrupting the girl. "Monoma was there when I read your text, so he _may have_ read the whole invitation and…"

" _We are here to crash this pathetic little party of yours!"_ , Monoma cackled again, laughing and turning to Pony Tsunotori beside him. " _Pony! Tell them to eat shit!"_

" _Eat shit, 1-A!"_ , the horse-quirk user happily yelled, not really knowing what those words meant. She jumped up and down, her hooves making a clapping sound every time she did so.

Kendo turned back to her classmates with an irate look and proceeded to remove one of her shoes and throw it towards Monoma, who was hit in the head.

" _I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING HER SAY THIS KIND OF STUFF!"_ , she yelled, making the blonde boy cower in fear. Turning back to Momo, she switched back to her apologetic expression. "Again, I'm truly sorry for this misunderstanding!"

" _You better fucking be!"_ , Bakugou barked, approaching the group and fuming with rage. "I told you fuckers to tell me if you invite anyone!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan!", Midoriya jumped in front of him, also flustered by the situation. "It's all my fault! I should've told you, but I completely forgot!"

Before his 'locking himself in his room' situation, Midoriya had been very excited for the party. As such, he thought it would be a nice touch to invite Shinso, as Midoriya thought the boy needed some interaction with other people (the irony flew over his head), and Hatsume, as a way of thanking her for all the new equipment the girl had developed for him.

He also forgot to tell Kacchan, to his dismay.

" _Shut the fuck up, Deku"_ , Bakugou growled, making the green-haired boy go silent. "Weirdo and tinker-bitch are the least of our problems."

"Glad to hear it", Shinsou added dryly, sipping his beer. Hatsume was too entranced by the machine on her lap to even pay attention, giggling maniacally.

The blonde took a good look around him, counting the people on the dimly lit lobby. Near the entrance, he could see Monoma's annoying ass, along with Itsuka Kendo (prez bitch), Ibara Shiozaki (vine-haired bitch), Kinoko Komori (mushroom bitch), Pony Tsunotori (horse bitch) and, rushing towards them, was also…

" _BROOOOOOOO",_ Bakugou heard the loud cheer as Tetsutetsu and Kirishima ran toward each other and high fived. They continued to yell and scream at each other happily, annoying Bakugou.

" _Awww man! Friendship is magic!"_ , Kaminari laughed, pointing a shaky finger at the two. The alcohol had settled in.

" _SHUT UP! I'm trying to count!",_ the blond yelled, making the two boys with similar quirks stop. Bakugou quickly finished his counting, before growling.

"So here's the problem, _nerds"_ , he grunted, pointing at the balcony. "We have 23 people here, and I only bought booze for 16. So if you fuckers think that-"

" _Ah_ , it's soooo 1-A to be careless like that!", Monoma laughed, before raising the bags on his hands. "Fortunately, I have arranged an additional stash of drinks, one that is clearly superior to yours!"

To the other class' surprise, the bag he was holding clearly contained a variety of drinks: beer, more vodka, sake, etc. One of the bottles caught Bakugou's attention: whiskey.

" _Yes! Mister_ Monoma got them from his parent's stash!", Pony chirped, english words slipping through.

"I-It's not important!", Monoma stammered, before returning his arrogant smile. "My point is that we shall have enough drinks to surpass you all!"

"To _share_ , Monoma", said Kendou, slapping the back of his neck with her hand before smiling at Class 1-A. "In any case, most of our class wasn't up for this gathering, so we won't crowd the place!"

"Yes, even Kuroiro seemed interested, but had some stuff to take care, or so he said", Shiozaki meekly stated, referring to the dark-merging hero from their class.

"Oh, it's because he went to the Dark Sabbath Festival! So cool!", Pony exclaimed happily, making her classmate's jaws to collapse.

" _What?!"_ , they questioned in disbelief. Class 1-A sweatdropped at that: it seemed that Tokoyami and Kuroiro had similar tastes.

"A-Anyway", Momo stepped up, facing Bakugou. "It seems that there's no issue with the amount of drinks, is there? The situation is solved!"

"It would be a great experience to fraternize with the other class, Bakugou!", Iida exclaimed, waving his hands. "There's room for everyone here, after all!"

"You can't just kick my bro out!", argued Kirishima, pointing at Tetsutetsu.

"That would be unmanly!", the steel-quirk boy agreed.

Bakugou growled upon seeing the puppy eyes his class was throwing him. Looking around, he had to admit that four-eyes had a point: the lobby had room for a lot of people. Plus, they brought their own drinks, so his own stash wouldn't run out that soon.

The more the merrier. _Tch_ , right.

" _Fine"_ , he gave in."But i'm not explaining the rules again, so that's on you fuckers."

The crowd cheered as the two groups merged together, talking and drinking. The party had gotten a bit bigger, but as long as there were people up to getting drunk and doing stupid shit, Bakugou would be happy.

* * *

 **Act 4: Humble**

 **Currently Playing: HUMBLE. - Kendrick Lamar**

* * *

 **9:34 PM**

* * *

As things settled, Bakugou quietly watched the small groups of people talking here and there, smiling and laughing with drinks on their hands. The party was still tame, for now: the real drinking hadn't even started yet, if you exclude Mineta and Kaminari, who were drunkenly wobbling around, laughing like idiots and talking to Jirou. The girl seemed annoyed by their antics, but talked to them nonetheless.

Deku was hanging out with Iida, Uraraka, Shinso, Tsuyu and Mei, the latter happily talking with Deku and unintentionally (or intentionally?) shoving herself on his face. He could tell how Uraraka was trying her best to not kick the pink-haired engineer in the stomach, a fact that made him grin.

Mina was already dancing on the middle of the lobby, surrounded by Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki and Pony. They were hesitant to joining in, except for Pony, who was happily jumping around with Mina. They threw taunts at the 'chickens', or so Mina called, with Pony simply repeating whatever the pink-skinned girl said.

Lastly, Momo was sipping wine along with Todoroki, Kendo, Hagakure, Ojiro, Aoyama and a shy Kimori, the mushroom girl starting to warm up to this whole 'party' thing.

Bakugou checked the time on his phone, grumbling. 'Where the fuck is she?'. He knew Illusions was prone to be late, but this was ridiculous.

To his immense displeasure, Monoma approached the balcony with his ever-present shit eating grin.

"Greeting, Bakugou!", he greeted with a sly tone, leaning on the counter. "Feeling grateful for all the drinks I brought?"

"Feeling less by the minute", he growled. "The fuck do you want?"

Monoma threw his head back and laughed. " _My_ , how bitter you 1-A people are!", he exclaimed, still grinning. "It's simple, actually: step down. I'll be in charge of the drinks!"

Bakugou blinked. Then blinked again.

" _WHAT?"_ , he yelled in anger, bringing the attention of the whole lobby.

" _Woah_ , no need to yell, bud!", Monoma laughed, as everyone started to pay attention to the two.

"I'm not your _bud_ , you piece of shit!", Bakugou growled.

" _Well_ , I'm not your _piece of shit_ , pal!", Monoma exclaimed back, still grinning.

" _Enough!_ ", Iida and Kendo yelled at the same time, demanding order. "What is happening here?"

"The fucker wants me to piss off and let _him_ serve the drinks", Bakugou explained, still staring at Monoma with a murderous look.

"Hey, that's not fair!", Kirishima yelled. "Blasty's the one who organized everything! We owe this party to him!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't feel fair, Monoma", Shiozaki, the vine-haired girl, intervened. "If he's the one who organized everything, we shouldn't bother them!"

Everyone agreed, to Monoma's dismay. He lifted his nose up arrogantly.

" _Well_ , I believe that I would be much more efficient in the task!", he proclaimed. Class 1-B sighed, tired of his annoying antics.

The crowd started to mutter and discuss among themselves, not sure of how to solve this situation. As Iida and Kendo did their best to defuse it, no one noticed a drunk Kaminari jumping in the middle of the discussion.

" _I have an idea! DRINKING COMPETITIOOOON!"_ , he slurred, laughing and lifting his fist in the air.

Everyone gasped at the suggestion, but before anyone could say anything, Bakugou slammed his hands on the counter with a grin on his face.

" _Great idea, fried-brain!"_ , he barked, satisfied with the suggestion. The grabbed the whiskey and started to pour it in two glasses. "You and me, fucker. _Right now!"._

Bakugou noticed Monoma twitch, making him smirk devilishly. The fucker had no chance.

"Are you guys sure of this?", Momo questioned, raising a brow in doubt. The rest pondered as well.

Monoma laughed awkwardly, staring at Bakugou. " _This is ridiculous!_ This has nothing to do with…"

"I disagree!", Iida barged in, interrupting Monoma. "In my opinion, competitive spirit is essential! This is a perfect way of settling the matter! Don't you agree, Kendo?", he asked the Class 1-B president, who simply shrugged.

"Well, that's between them. I'm fine with it", she said. Monoma gulped, starting to sweat.

The crowd around them seemed to agree with the idea, nodding approvingly. If Monoma wanted to be in charge, let him prove he's capable.

" _It's settled then!"_ , Bakugou howled with joy, wanting nothing more than to trash the annoying guy. "Grab a glass, fucker, _we're starting now!"_

"Hold on!", Iida interrupted again, to Bakugou's annoyance and Monoma's relief. "If you are to be in charge, then you shouldn't intoxicate yourselves with alcohol! You must choose a champion to represent you!", he explained. Bakugou grunted: four-eyes had a point.

Monoma perked up, grinning. "Excellent idea!", he exclaimed, laughing. "Who will drink on my stead?"

Turning to his class, his face fell down as soon as he saw all the serious stares they were giving him. Kendo crossed her arms and shot him a stern glance.

"This is _your_ fight, Monoma. Do it yourself", she declared. The blonde gulped again, now sweating visibly.

Meanwhile, Bakugou eyed his own class: some had stepped back, but a few were waving and cheering 'pick me!'. Kaminari was pointing at his own chest drunkenly, obviously too hammered to compete. Kirishima could do it, or even Jirou, but hair-for-brains was inexperienced, and Jirou was busy taking care of the music. Who to pick…?

His eyes lied on the innocent and oblivious form of Izuku Midoriya, smiling at him with a dumb look on his face. Bakugou grinned.

" _DEKU!"_ , he barked. _"Step the fuck up!"_. Truth be told, Bakugou didn't really care about the 'barman' position: he simply didn't want to give Monoma the pleasure. And seeing that the fucker was maybe even weaker than Deku, the competition would be fair. If he lost… well, the sight of Deku drunk off his ass would be too much to pass.

Everyone looked at Midoriya with wide eyes, not believing on Bakugou's choice. The green-haired boy seemed to take a few seconds to process the information, before his expression turned into pure fear.

" _W-What?! M-Me?",_ he questioned, pointing at his own chest and panicking.

"Yeah, _you!"_ , the blonde yelled. "Aren't you _improving_ or some shit? This is the true test! Man up!"

As Midoriya kept shaking, Ochako stepped up. "Hang on, Bakugou! You can't just _make_ him do it! That's not right!"

Bakugou squinted his eyes. "You saying your boyfriend is a pussy?", he growled.

Ochako froze on the spot, starting to shake as well, waving her hands in denial. The rest laughed and cheered at that, to the girl's dismay. But at that moment, something clicked on Midoriya's mind, making the boy recover his bearings.

'Didn't you promise to do your best?'

When the thought crossed his mind, his fists tightened. His expression went from worried to determined, and he looked up at Bakugou.

"I-I'm not a pussy! I can do it!", he declared, to everyone's surprise. Even Ochako was brought out from her stuttering mess, looking at Deku with a bright and proud smile. Quickly remembering Bakugou's words, she went red and backed away back into the crowd. Tsuyu gave her a smirk, which made the girl hide her face on her hands, embarrassed.

His class was cheering him, clapping and yelling. Kaminari and Mineta were whistling and screaming, too excited with the whole situation.

"That's a real man _right there!_ ", exclaimed Kirishima.

"Make us proud, Midoriya!", cheered Iida, clapping above his head.

 _Hell_ , even Class 1-B was cheering for him. Tired of Monoma's made-up conflicts, they just wanted the obnoxious blonde to shut up already.

Midoriya took a deep breath, before looking at Monoma, who was sweating for some reason. "Are you ready, Monoma?"

He stared back, his body shaking. " _H-Hah, of course!"_ , he declared, faking confidence.

They grabbed their glasses, the whole room quiet with expectation. Midoriya examined the liquid: it had some kind of red brownish color, and the smell of alcohol could be felt even at some distance. He was nervous, sure, but he had to do his best.

"I'm with Midoriya in this one", said Shinso with a monotone voice. "That guy is a pain in the ass."

"Midoriya will win for sure!", Mei stated happily. "His body is pretty well build, perfect for enduring this kind of challenge!", she added, making Uraraka stare at her with an incredulous look.

" _...excuse me?"_ , she growled at the girl, but the words went unheard.

Midoriya raised the glass, staring intently at Monoma. He had all of his friends backing him up: he couldn't disappoint them. A small smile formed on his face when he realized that he _actually had_ friends. He would make them proud.

Still hearing the cheers, he wished his adversary good luck. "May the best win, Monoma!"

The blonde chuckled nervously. " _Pff_ , yeah, right! It's obviously gonna be me!", he declared in a cocky tone.

" _Shut up and get on with it!_ ", Bakugou yelled, making the two wince. "On the count of three!"

The tension was almost palpable, with everyone looking at them expectantly. Even Jirou had left the soundboard alone to watch the match.

"Three!", Bakugou started.

A drop of sweat rolled on Midoriya's cheek.

"Two!"

Monoma was shaking, not sure if was up for the task. Even so, _anything_ to put Class 1-A on their place.

"One!"

They stared at each other, holding the glasses up to their chests.

" _Go!"_

They both raised their glasses and poured the liquid on their throats.

The taste was so bitter and the burning sensation so strong that Midoriya thought he was going to pass out. He closed his eyes and scowled in disgust, trying to hold up against the whiskey. Around him, everyone waited patiently.

After a few seconds, Midoriya opened his mouth and shrieked.

" _Errrrrkk"_ , he cried. " _It tastes awful!"_

His friends clapped and cheered. "Nice one, Mido!", squealed Mina, jumping with joy.

"Very well! This was the first round! Now we…", started Iida, but his eyes widened as soon as he looked at Midoriya's adversary. " _Monoma?!"_

The blonde had a similar bitter experience, but was now wobbling around, like if someone had hit him with a hammer in the head. He pointed his finger up, before falling back into the ground.

Bakugou started to laugh maniacally. " _Fuck_ , that was easy!"

"Monoma! Are you feeling well?", Iida rushed in to help, slapping the blonde's cheek. The only response he got was a grunt and a snicker.

" _I wooooon, I'm the beeest… screw 1-A, you guys are so laaaame…"_ , he slurred, cackling and squirming on the ground.

The rest swarmed Midoriya, cheering him and chanting _'Midoriya! Midoriya!'_ , which made the boy feel very embarrassed, not used to that much attention. While Ochako jumped with joy and Kirishima hugged him screaming _"That was so manly!"_ , Tsuyu raised a brow and poked Monoma's fallen figure.

" _Ribbit_ , is he ok?", she questioned Bakugou.

"He's _fine._ Just let the fucker breathe a little", Bakugou explained impatiently, before squinting his eyes and grinning at the crowd. " _But…_ remember the Fifth Rule."

Class 1-B was surprised, to say the least, when a drunk Kaminari and Mineta appeared out of nowhere and started to drag an almost unconscious Monoma outside, all that while shouting at the top of their lungs:

" _ **RULE NUMBER FIIIIIVE!"**_

* * *

 **Act 5: Arrival**

 **Currently Playing: Redbone - Childish Gambino**

* * *

 **9:56 PM**

* * *

The girl walked in a slow pace through the dimly lit sidewalks inside UA's grounds, messing with her phone and whistling a tune. It was a short distance until the 1-A dorm, even with the massive size of the complex. Baku's school sure liked to show off.

Back when she had arrived at the school's gates, the guard was swinging his head back and forth, trying to ward off the sleepiness. She had simply knocked on the glass and told him that she was going to a party. The man grumbled and pressed the button, opening the gates. If the girl was a villain, she _surely_ wasn't going to knock first.

She sucked the butt of her cigarette, the smoke filling her lungs and the nicotine swarming her veins. Letting out a puff, she squinted her eyes and found what she was looking for: Heights Alliance, the big-ass dorm built for students. She whistled at the sight, impressed.

She could see the lights coming out of the glass door that made up the entrance of the dorm, along with the faint sound of music.

When she approached the entrance, her eyes widened as she saw some guy lying on the grass, mumbling and giggling.

" _Dayum_ , bro! Party's looking lit!", she snorted, smiling. "Guess Baku did his homework."

She circled around the babbling boy on the grass, threw the finished cigarette away and opened the doors, being welcomed by multicolored lights and loud music.

She smirked. "Heh, it's good to be young."

* * *

After Midoriya's decisive victory, most people had gone back to talking and drinking in little groups, but a few were hanging around the green-haired boy, congratulating him.

"That was fantastic, Midoriya!", complimented Iida, seemingly more energetic than usual. The beer had started to do its job. "You showed true grit there!"

"It was good to see Monoma getting what he deserved, _ribbit",_ Tsuyu giggled, holding a vodka/energy drink cocktail. "Good job, Midoriya."

" _Hehe,_ thanks guys", he chirped, with a large smile and laughing stupidly. "I thought he was going to be a challenge, but he just went _poof_ , down to the ground!"

He speech was slurred, the boy slightly swinging from one side to another. Ochako nodded happily, proud of her friend's victory.

"You sure showed him! I was a bit scared there, I wasn't sure you could do it…", she meekly said, rubbing her arm, before turning to Shinso besides her, his face as blank as always. "What do you think, Shinso?"

The brainwash quirk user sipped his drink slowly, before replying.

"He did a good job. Midoriya is tough, more than he looks", he simply said, remembering their fight at the Festival.

" _Heeh, it was nothing_ ", Midoriya played it off, sloppily scratching the back of his neck. " _Oof_ , man, is it hot in here or what?", he questioned with a playful frown, placing his arm in Uraraka's shoulder for support.

The girl stiffened, her face flushing red.

" _B-Buhg,_ I-I don't know-", she stammered, before being interrupted by Midoriya.

" _Sheesh,_ it is hot in here!", he exclaimed, laughing. "Gonna grab something else to drink, be back soon!", he said as he walked away, giggling.

Ochako stared at his back with her mouth agape, extremely confused.

"D-Deku sure sounds… happy?", she half-asked, her eyes wide.

Tsuyu giggle. "I think it's starting to hit him."

"That's exactly what's happening", added Shinso, slurping loudly.

"Well, I must say I like this new Midoriya! If this is what it takes to make him more confident, I'm all for it!", Iida declared, before following the green-haired boy laughing loudly. "Wait up, Midoriya! I will follow you on your journey! _Hahaha!",_ he yelled, before disappearing on the crowd.

"...him as well", Shinso let out a rare snicker.

Ochako fidgeted with her fingers, unsure of what to do. Tsuyu glanced at her, smiling.

"Wanna get something else too? _ribbit",_ she asked.

At her friend's suggestion, Ochako grinned and raised a fist. "Yes! We can't let them get ahead of us!", she laughed.

After the two girls left, Shinso kept sipping his drink, looking around at the crowd of people that surrounded him. The small group had apparently dissolved.

"Hm. See you guys later, I guess", he groaned, before walking off. "Where is Hatsume?"

* * *

Kyoka Jirou was getting annoyed. Leaning on the table in front of her were: a depressed Mineta complaining about not being able to grab a single boob and a drunk Kaminari trying to explain something to her.

" _...so that's the thing, maaan!",_ Kaminari slurred, using his wobbly hands to try and prove his point. " _I meeeean... isn't amazing how influential they were and even so we know almost nothing about them?!",_ he asked the question like it was the most obvious question in the world.

Jirou gritted her teeth, getting tired of Kaminari's ramblings.

"Kaminari, I _swear to god,_ if you don't stop talking about _Les Rallizes Dénudés,_ I'm gonna…", Jirou started her threat, but stopped when she heard the door opening. The girl perked up, expecting to kick out a returning Monoma. But when she saw the person that was at the door, Jirou raised a brow and squinted her eyes.

"What the… who's that?", she asked Kaminari, who was at the moment drink some weird whiskey mixture.

"Hm?", the boy sloppily asked, not paying much attention. "Who…?"

Jirou grunted and used her hand to turn his head around, so he could see the person she was talking about.

Kaminari squinted his eyes: yeah, someone had crashed the party. Again.

Taking a good look, he could faintly see a tall blonde girl, wearing some white oversized shirt, a red jacket around her waist and small black shorts. On her head, she wore some kind of… hat, or cap or something.

'Heh, she's kinda hot', he thought, drooling. 'But she's seems familiar…'.

…

…

Kaminari spit his drink, startling Jirou and Mineta.

"Duuude, _what the fuuuck…",_ Mineta whined, shoving his friend.

Kaminari, on his end, was pointing at a particular direction and shaking like someone having a convulsion. He kept pulling Mineta's shirt, to the short boy's irritation.

" _What is it man?!",_ he grunted, wanting nothing more than crawling into a hole and dying.

"D-D-Dude!", Kaminari exclaimed, his eyes wide. " _Look!"_

"Look at _what?"_

Eventually, Mineta slowly followed Kaminari's finger, laying his eyes on… _on the hottest chick on the entire party._ The boy drooled, his eyes perking up and gaining new life.

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me", Jirou growled, turning back with the intention of leaving the two perverts alone.

" _No, that's not it!_ ", Kaminari exclaimed, making Jirou turn back to them with a brow raised. "You guys don't recognize her?!"

"Nope. Never seen her on my entire life", Jirou shrugged.

Mineta squinted his eyes as well, taking a better look. Sure, he had seen a lot of blond hotties in his years, but Kaminari was right: this one surely seemed familiar. Maybe something about her big lips, or maybe her breasts, or maybe…

…

…

Mineta spit his drink, making Jirou groan again.

" _What the fuck?",_ Mineta yelled, perplexed. " _It's that chick who was with Midoriya!"_

"...what?", Jirou questioned, not understanding a word of what they were saying.

Kaminari immediately grabbed Mineta and jumped behind Jirou's soundboard, making the girl yelp in surprise, before she was pulled down as well.

" _Dude, what the-"_

" _Shhhh!_ ", Kaminari shushed the girl, before slightly poking his head above the counter. "Remember the License Exam? Well, while we were working our asses out there, Midoriya was behind some rock messing with _that girl right there!"_

Jirou raised an eyebrow, before poking her head to take a good look as well. Upon seeing the girl in question, she frowned at Kaminari.

"Pff, _right_. You know it's _Midoriya_ we're talking about, right?", she asked, incredulous.

" _It's truuuue!"_ , cried Mineta, pointing furiously. "They were all 'gropey-gropey' and 'wink-wink'!"

"You sure your perverted mind isn't making stuff up?"

" _Shut up,_ that's not the- _fuck_ , she's moving!", Mineta exclaimed, before cowering behind cover once again and prompting the other two to do the same.

They quietly watched as the blond girl at the door suddenly perked up and started to smile. As she started to walk towards a particular direction, the trio trio scratched their head, confused.

"Is she looking for Midoriya?", Kaminari pondered, his frown and open mouth indicating that he was using every last brain cell he had to solve this mystery.

Jirou perked up at the theory, before sighing sadly. "If she is... poor Ochako", she whispered, unheard by Mineta and Kaminari.

" _No, look!"_ , Kaminari quickly pointed. "She's going to talk with…"

The trio watched as the mysterious girl approached Bakugou, calling his name. When he turned, the boy froze for a second, making the girl laugh. They talked a bit, before she circled the balcony and...and…

 _Kissed Bakugou._

"Damn", Jirou whistled, rising from her hiding spot. "So that's Bakugou's girlfrie-"

She got interrupted when the two boys beside her suddenly jumped over the soundboard and rushed towards Bakugou max speed, screaming like madman and dodging the occasional person here and there

Jirou groaned again.

* * *

"Yo, Baku!", Camie Utsushimi called the boy, who had his back towards her.

The boy slowly started to turn, a visible scowl on his face. " _Fucking finally_ , what took you so lo-"

Bakugou went stiff at the sight: the girl wearing a white oversized shirt, along with small shorts and a jacket around her waist. While the girl rarely left her house without makeup, in this occasion she was simply _beaming_ , her face looking like it had been sculpted by angels. She shot him a smile, making him melt, while tipping her Shiketsu black hat.

Bakugou swallowed.

"W-Well, _fuck"_ , he stuttered. "You really brought the hat."

She leaned on the counter, still grinning. " _Fo sho_ , brah. Love seeing ya all shy and stuff, _heh_."

Bakugou went quiet, sweating and thinking about something to say. ' _God fucking dammit, you look like fucking Deku right now',_ he growled mentally. Camie raised a brow, before placing her hands on her hips, grinning.

"That's it? No love for ya bae?", she asked slyly.

" _Tch,_ yeah, whatever", he mumbled, prompting her to laugh and circle the balcony, coming face to face with him and placing hand on his arm. Instead of stiffening, Bakugou relaxed visibly.

"Missed you, fam", she simply said, leaning on the boy and kissing him on the lips.

It was a quick peck, but enough to make Bakugou grin wide, without any scowl or malice. _Bakugou was smiling._

" _Heh_ , so… what do you think?", he asked her, waving at the lobby and the whole party.

The girl smiled and placed a hand on her chin, analysing the place.

"Party looks _lit_ , gotta admit", she snickered. "Ya wouldn't have anything to do with that, would ya?"

"You fucking know it", Bakugou grinned. "Took a lot of wo-"

" _WHAT THE HELL?"_ , Kaminari and Mineta came out of nowhere and interrupted him, screaming and banging on the counter after what it seemed like a race.

Bakugou's eye twitched in anger, explosions starting to form on his hands. " _WHAT THE FUCK DID I TOLD YOU? IF YOU FUCKERS-"_

" _Bakugou! No quirks allowed on the dorm!",_ Tenya Iida yelled, his voice cracking. Following him were Midoriya, Uraraka and Tsuyu, all interested on the confusion that was forming.

" _You having some fun with Midoriya's girl?!"_ , Kaminari slurred, pointing an accusing finger on Bakugou's angry face. "That's low, _man!_ "

Izuku, who was up until that point smiling dumbly, suddenly frowned and let out an 'Eh?'. Ochako's heart skipped a beat.

Camie looked around her, everyone staring at her with wide eyes and strange expressions. She raised a confused eyebrow.

"Uh… who's 'Midoriya'?", she asked.

Bakugou, not one to believe any bullshit that the two drunks were spitting, growled and pointed towards the green-haired boy. Midoriya and Ochako, still confused about the situation, took advantage of the silence to take a good look at the new arrival: some blond girl, who they didn't recognize from UA. There was something familiar about her, though, specially for Midoriya.

Ochako squinted her eyes, trying to remember where she had seen her before...

…

" _EEEEKK"_ , Midoriya squealed, stepping back and pointing at Camie, who looked confused. " _You're that girl from Shiketsu! The one from the License Exam!"_

" _I TOLD YOU!"_ , Mineta and Kaminari yelled.

While Midoriya was pointing at her with wide eyes and the two drunks were having some kind of breakdown, Camie glanced at Bakugou. The boy had his brow raised as well, and shrugged when she threw him the confused look.

"Uh, dude", she started, raising her hand. "I have no idea of who anyone of you are. I didn't even took the License Exam."

" _B-but…!"_

"You fucking heard her, _nerds_ ", Bakugou growled. "Leave Camie alone, or I'll break you spines."

"He calls her by _her first name!"_ , Kaminari squealed.

"Fuck off."

Camie nudged his side, smirking. "Don't be mean to your bros, Baku!", she giggled.

" _She calls him 'Baku'!",_ Mineta cried.

"I said _FUCK OFF_ " _,_ Bakugou barked, throwing a bottle at them and making the two start to run and screech.

This left Midoriya, Ochako and Iida to stare in disbelief at the strange couple.

"S-So…", Midoriya started, with a nervous smile. "You guys are a thing?"

"Midoriya! Don't be rude!", Iida chastised him for the unpolitness.

Camie snorted, placing her arm around Bakugou's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek.

"Damn straight we are. Right, Baku?"

" _Yeah_ … we are", replied Bakugou, blushing.

That sight almost made the trio explode in laughter. ' _Amazing!'_

Camie looked at Ochako and Midoriya, seeing the closeness of them. She gave them a sly smile, wiggling her brows.

"What about you? Two hot things like you would make a good couple", she snickered.

The two went white at that, their bodies stiffening. Bakugou growled as they started to mumble in denial.

"Like that would ever happen", he sighed in disgust, before turning to Iida. "Yo, four eyes. You guys want something or what?"

Iida adjusted his glasses in a wobbly way. " _Indeed we do, Bakugou!_ Give us a couple of cocktails, thank you", he asked, laughing loudly.

Bakugou grinned, seeing that four-eyes was almost completely drunk. "Coming right up, loser", he snickered, preparing the drink.

As Ochako and Midoriya ran off embarrassed, Iida winked at Bakugou and Camie, holding the glasses on his hands.

"I'm proud of you, Bakugou! _Congratulations! Hahaha!",_ he yelled, before taking off.

Camie watched them disappear on the crowd, before smirking to Bakugou.

"Your bros are weird."

"No shit, _sherlock."_

* * *

 **A/N: I give up. I always end up writing waaay more than I intended, so this won't be the last chapter: it would be too fucking long. I can't really tell you if the next one will be either, since I have the tendency of saying something and then completely disregarding it.**

 **But I can tell you for sure that it will end this week. I got a lot of free time, which i'm using to write this fic.**

 **Next chapter will continue with party shenanigans.**

 **So see you all soon, and Stay Legend.**


	7. Another One Bites the Dust

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Chapter 6: Another One Bites the Dust)**

* * *

 **Act 6: Use Your Illusion**

 **Currently Playing: Hello Again - The Cars**

* * *

 **10:17 PM**

* * *

Todoroki slowly drank from his glass of wine while watching the strangely sweet interactions of Bakugou and Camie. Along with Momo, Kendo and Komori, he had approached the balcony after the creation-quirk user had spotted an unknown person. At some distance from them, Aoyama was starting what he called 'the _sacre champagne_ ritual, while Ojiro and Hagakure had gone on to dance with Mina and Pony.

Todoroki looked around him with curious eyes: while he wasn't one to usually enjoy such crowded places, he had to recognize its appeal. The place was filled with music and colorful lights, something that young people of his age seemed to enjoy immensely. The strange thing was: he was starting to enjoy it as well.

But at the moment, his attention was turned towards the couple in front of him. Camie was currently pinching Komori's cheeks and mumbling something like ' _soooo cute!',_ while the shy mushroom girl was flustering and trying to unleash herself from the blonde girl's hands. Bakugou simply watched, his ever-present scowl on his face but with a tiny hint of a smile. 'Weird.'

" _Yoooo,_ can you, like, create any kind of mushroom?", Camie asked Komori.

"Y-Yes, why?", Komori stuttered.

Camie smiled maliciously, before leaning on the girl's ear, whispering. Bakugou, upon seeing this, frowned and gently pulled his girlfriend back. "Camie, that's _fucking illegal_ ", he growled, making the mushroom girl yelp and walk away embarrassed.

The blonde laughed, faking a pout. "You're no fun, Baku", she whined, the two starting to playfully bicker.

Todoroki cleared his throat.

"Huh", he hummed in a quiet voice. "I would never have guessed."

"And why is that, ice-brain?", Bakugou retorted with a grin, he and Camie leaning on the counter with very little distance between them. "Jealous?"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be?", he asked, genuinely not understanding what he meant. "I just never imagined you and Ms. Illusion getting together."

Momo, sipping from her wine, turned to the heterochromatic boy. "You knew Utsushimi-san already, Todoroki?", she asked in surprise, her cheeks already adopting a faint redness from the drinking.

" _Ah,_ you three took the Remedial Course, right?", Kendo questioned, also with a glass of wine on her hands.

Todoroki nodded. "Yes, that is where I met Utsushimi", he explained, before bowing slightly towards the girl. "That said, you have my gratitude. Your quirk helped us a great deal that day", he thanked Camie, making Momo smile brightly upon seeing a softer and grateful side of Todoroki.

The illusion-hero waved her hand in dismissal. " _Pfff_ , no biggie, icyhot", she laughed. 'Icyhot?', Todoroki questioned mentally. "You, Inasa and Baku were the tough dudes behind it. I just improvised."

"You mean _I was_ ", Bakugou snorted. "With a little assistance from your stupid illusions", he declared with a grin, to which Camie snickered and nudged him with her elbow.

" _Yeah_ , right. Big scary Baku scaring the shit out of little kids, I should've taken a picture", she teased him, making Momo and Kendo laugh while Bakugou crossed his arms and mumbled ' _fucking brats'._

Todoroki glanced at Momo and Kendo, watching both of them twitching their fingers and smile dumbly. Thing is, Todoroki was one of the few people that knew that both Momo and the Class 1-B were _hopelessly romantic_ , and as such, were probably dying to ask Bakugou about his blossoming relationship. The boy cleared his throat.

"Something on your minds?", he asked them, making both girls yelp.

"U-Uh, well...", Kendo started, rubbing her arm. "How… how did it start?", she asked, staring at the couple intensely.

Camie perked up, starting to grin maliciously. " _Weeeell,_ it all started when-"

"When Illusions started to text me everyday and be a general pain in the ass", Bakugou interrupted, smiling satisfied with his own version of facts.

Camie flashed her tongue to Bakugou, before continuing:

"Heh, yeah, pretty much. After the Remedial Course, I was, like, _dying_ to meet some of these UA cuties", she explained, playfully punching Bakugou's belly. "Actually, I think I first texted icyhot there."

Momo sipped her drink, frowning. Todoroki's eyes widened in surprise: he didn't remember any texts.

Bakugou barked a loud laugh. " _Hah!_ You tried to _fuck ice-brain?"_ , he asked, incredulous. This time, Momo almost choke on the wine.

" _Heeey_ , ya can't blame me!", Camie snickered. "How would I know that below yo loud-ass there was an actual cool dude?"

Bakugou snorted, while Kendo had bright eyes of expectation. "Yes? Then what?", she asked excitedly.

Camie smiled and continued: "As I was sayin', I got Baku's number after that, started to talk with him and stuff, cuz' you know, _hottie alert!"_ , she explained, laughing. "Even so, you guys have no idea of how much a bad-boy Baku thinks he is."

"We have some notion", Todoroki stated, smirking. Bakugou had given up on criticizing Camie's story, simply growling whenever he heard something he didn't like.

" _Theeen_ , after some time, he finally agreed to hang out with me, yadda yadda, the rest is history", she snorted, placing her arm around Bakugou's shoulder. "And here I am dating this angry hunk of a man."

While the story wasn't exactly _romantic_ , Kendo was still happy with it. "That's great! I'm glad you two found someone", she giggled, before looking up dreamingly, a sad look on her face. "I've never even went to a date with someone."

"N-Neither did I", Momo chirped, her cheeks red. She quickly glanced at Todoroki, before looking away.

A small part of Todoroki was glad at her words, a part which the boy himself didn't understand much. Something about the idea of Yaoyorozu dating or kissing someone else didn't sat right with him.

 _Someone._ Not _someone else_ , Todoroki. Get a grip.

Camie and Bakugou simply watched as the two squirmed in embarrassment in front of them, smirking. Even for someone who had barely met them, Camie could see how the two were just _dying_ to 'suck each others faces', as Baku would say.

Bakugou leaned on Camie's ear, whispering.

"Yo, Illusions. Do the thing."

"What thing?", Camie asked, confused.

"The _thing."_

"What... _ohhh"_ , Camie perked up in realization, smirking devilishly. "On it, fam."

She smirked to Momo and Todoroki, crossing her arms. "Hey! Yaoyorozu, was it?", she asked, to which Momo meekly nodded, her cheeks still red. "Wanna see my quirk? Ask the two, it's pretty sick."

" _Ah,_ I was curious about that!", chirped Kendo.

Momo raised an eyebrow, looking at Todoroki. The boy was confused by the sudden suggestion, but nodded anyway. "It's true. Her quirk is truly impressive", he said.

"W-Well… alright, then. Show us!", she agreed, a shaky smile on her face. She had been curious about the girl's quirk, and to see it in person would be a great experience.

Camie smirked maliciously. "Okay. Here it is", she simply said, crossing her arms.

Momo blinked. "Uh, excuse me?"

Camie continued to smirk along with Bakugou, both staring at her like they had an inside joke everyone knew except her.

She frowned, turning her head sideways to Shoto. "Todoroki, what are they talkin-"

Momo gasped. Up until now, Todoroki had been quite serious as always, with a soft smirk here there.

But now, he was simply _beaming_ , like he had lights and flowers surrounding him on a soothing atmosphere. His eyes were shining, his expression telling her with all words 'Everything is alright', and his smile was simply...simply… _beautiful._

She was shocked, watching as the boy turned his attention to her, staring deep into her eyes with calmness and confidence she had never seen before. Her legs melted, and she wanted nothing more than to just touch his beautiful face.

"T-T-Todoroki…?", she stuttered meekly, her eyes wide.

" _Momo-chan",_ Todoroki called her, his voice soft like white velvet. The girl squealed upon hearing him use her first name. " _Would you like to dance with me?"_ , he asked.

Momo was frozen on the spot, every fiber of her being shaking. His voice had reached her in depths she never even _imagined_ she had, and his small lips moved seductively while he spoke to her.

"T-T-Todoroki-kun, w-what are you saying…? _"_

" _What I'm saying is that I've never seen someone as amazing as you, Momo",_ he continued with his heavenly smile. " _Would you dance with me? Would you hold me and give me the privilege of looking into your beautiful eyes and say: 'I love you'?"_

Momo was still in shock, only mutters coming out of her mouth. She stared at his eyes, his smile, his soft expression, _his..._

Kendo approached her friend.

"M-Momo, what are you-"

" _YES!"_ , Momo cried, throwing herself into Todoroki's arms and squealing. " _Yes, I will, Todoroki! Hold me and kiss me! Tell me that you love me!"_ , she gripped the boy's torso, tears of happiness coming out of her eyes.

She kept squealing for some time, but didn't heard Todoroki's response. She lifted her head, wiping the tears away and smiling. But what she saw confused her.

There was no more lights and flowers surrounding Todoroki, and the boy was no longer smiling softly. Now, he was staring at her with wide eyes and cheeks red, more than she had ever seen on the boy.

Even so… he was still beautiful. The surprise lasted only a seconds, before Momo couldn't bear the temptation any longer: she slowly approached his face, aiming to touch his sweet lips with her own…

"Y-Y-Yaoyorozu-san", Todoroki squealed with a stutter, looking surprised and embarrassed. "W-What are you doing?"

Momo blinked and looked around her.

She was clinging to a stiff Todoroki, while Kendo, Bakugou and Camie stared at her. The latter two had eyes wide and a grin on their faces, seemingly enjoying the situation immensely.

Her heart skipped a beat, her arms slowly leaving Todoroki and stiffening on her sides. She looked like she was hyperventilating.

"Momo? A-Are you okay?", Kendo approached her again, aiming to place a hand on her shoulder. Momo was quicker.

" _AH!_ I-I'm s-sorry, everyone!", she perked up, trying to laugh and avoiding Todoroki's gaze. She started to step back away from them. "I-I think I need to go to the toilet! Yeah, that's it! S-See you guys later!", she declared, before sprinting away.

Todoroki was mute, his face still flushed. Eventually, he looked up.

"I t-think I need to go as well", he simply muttered, before taking his leave.

The three that were left kept quiet for some time, Bakugou and Camie trying to muffle a laughter.

" _Holy shit, Camie"_ , Bakugou exclaimed, impressed. "That was _fucking gold_."

Kendo looked at them both, a confused expression on her face. "W-What just happened?"

"My quirk is 'Illusion', fam", Camie explained, snickering. "I just, well… showed her what she wanted to see."

Kendo frowned. "B-But… that was wrong! I know Momo likes Todoroki, but I don't think she wanted him to know it like that!", she exclaimed with indignation.

" _Relax_ ", Bakugou scoffed. "Ice-brain likes her too. Camie just gave them the push the fuckers needed."

Kendo blinked, not believing in what she had just heard.

" _What?_ How do you know that?", she asked, incredulous. Camie snickered.

"Bad-boy here is a pretty good observer", she explained. "Besides, it was _obvious_."

Kendo stood there, her mind racing. She looked from one side to another, not knowing what to do. Seeing that, Camie and Bakugou looked at each other and grinned.

" _Oy_ , big-hands", Bakugou called Kendo's attention. "Why don't you go have a talk with your friend? I just gave information _free of charge_. You gonna do nothing with that?"

Kendo scratched the back of her neck nervously, before nodding.

"Y-You're right. I'll go talk to Momo", she said, before walking away with the same surprised expression she had a minute ago.

As they watched the girl disappear on the crowd, Camie snickered.

"Dude, you're such a softie."

" _I'm not_. I'm just tired of all this fucking dancing around", Bakugou retorted.

"Well, what about that time when you-"

She was interrupted by the sound of someone spitting liquid loudly.

Both turned their heads to see Aoyama, who up until that point had been performing his ' _champagne_ ritual' (consisting in some candles and a _croissant_ the nobody knew where he had gotten), spitting the champagne he had just drank.

He held his glass goblet up to his eyes, his expression full of _hate and disgust_. Bakugou had never seen sparkly-boy so fucking _pissed_ , and the intensity of his rage made the blonde widen his eyes.

" _Putain, merde, fils de pute!"_ , Aoyama roared, irate. _"Si c'est du champagne, je suis le putain de roi d'Angleterre! C'est une insulte à consid-"_

He paused, noticing the couple looking at him surprised. They stared at each other for long seconds, Aoyama's eyes wide as if he was a deer caught in highlight.

He quickly recomposed, coughing in his hand. " _Ahem_ , I'm sorry, _mon ami!",_ he laughed, throwing sparkles around and trying to play it off. "I belive I need to go to the _toilette! Au revoir!"_ , he exclaimed, before sprinting towards the bathroom.

Bakugou and Camie blinked.

"Well", Bakugou stated, still dumbfounded. "That happened."

"Yup", Camie agreed, smirking, before looking down on her own body. "Yo, Baku: you think that chick's boobs are cuter than mine?"

Bakugou recovered his bearings and barked a laugh.

"Fuck no. Yours are much better."

* * *

 **Act 7: Shake It Baby**

 **Currently Playing: Let's Groove - Earth, Wind & Fire**

* * *

 **10:29 PM**

* * *

" _Come ooon, Kiri! Get over here!"_ , Mina exclaimed happily, wanting the boy to join her and Pony on the dance floor. They had been dancing for some time, while drinking constantly. As such, Mina and Pony were giggling constantly, while Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were wobbling around, smiling dumbly as they watched them.

" _U-Uh, I'm not so sure, Mina",_ Kirishima laughed nervously, not wanting to embarass himself in front of her. The girl pouted, throwing her puppy eyes to him, making the boy swallow.

After Komori appeared and dragged Shiozaki somewhere, only the four students were left. Kirishima couldn't resist to just _stare_ at Mina: her movements were hypnotic. The way she swayed along with the music, moving her arms and head all around, the way she smiled and laughed… the dumb smile on his face couldn't lie: he was entranced.

"Bro, you're staring", Tetsutetsu nudged him with his elbow, snickering.

Kirishima was startled by this, like he had woke up from a dream. "N-No i wasn't!", he whispered, sushing his friend.

The steel-quirk user laughed. "Yeah, you pretty much were", he snorted. "Why don't you go dance with her, man? You know she wants you to!"

Kirishima scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. While the boy was more open and lively from the alcohol, he still felt embarrassed with the situation. As such, he had limited himself to simply watch the girls dance.

"Argh, don't know, man", he sighed. "I never danced before. I mean, as if _dancing_ wasn't embarrassing enough…"

" _Yeah,_ man, I know. _But…!"_ , Tetsutetsu lifting a finger, smiling. "A true man always faces his fears! And what kind of bro would I be if I didn't remind you of that?", he proclaimed proudly, his hand now closed on a fist.

Kirishima's eyes widened and the boy stared at his friend. He was right: not only that was what he wanted, but what a true man would do. A man faces his fears and conquers what he wants. He looked over to Mina, still dancing and smiling to him, her eyes calling the boy to dance. He swallowed, before smiling. It was an opportunity, right? If it didn't work, no prob, right? Yeah.

Kirishima fist-bumped Tetsutetsu, grinning.

"Let's do it, man. You and me."

On the dance floor, Mina and Pony watched the quiet conversation between the two hardening-quirk users. What they were talking about, Mina didn't know, but she could take a guess.

"You're a pretty good dancer, _Miss_ Mina!", Pony laughed, english words slipping.

"Thanks, Pony! You're pretty good too!", Mina replied, grinning happily. "Shame those two dorks won't dance with us!"

Pony giggled, moving her arms and legs with the music. " _Mister_ Kirishima is sooo embarrassed! I think Tetsutetsu is trying to convince him!"

Mina sighed exasperate. " _Gahh,_ why are boys so shy for this kind of stuff?!", she exclaimed, following Pony's movements. "It's just dancing!"

Pony giggled again, twirling around and moving her feet. "It's not the dancing, _Miss_ Mina! It's you!"

Mina paused for a second, her eyes wide. " _What?_ Why?", she asked, brows raised.

"Because _Mister_ Kirishima is shy, of course!", Pony chirped, shaking her body when the beat started again. "He has been glancing at you all night. He's obviously nervous with your presence!", Pony said happily.

Mina frowned at that. She knew that Pony would usually be honest, having little concept of discretion (much like herself). She wouldn't lie about that, would she? Why would Kirishima be ashamed of her? Why would he…

 _Oh._

Mina's cheeks went red. She turned around to look at him once more, only to find him face-to-face with her.

"H-Hey", he greeted nervously, starting to move with the music as well. "So… let's dance?"

Mina blinked and swallowed, but managed to smile and nod.

The two started to move, along with Pony and Tetsutetsu. While the two students from 1-B were laughing and dancing along happily, Kirishima and Mina were moving in a more stiffer way. She would throw him a glance and boy would swallow and look away, embarrassed. They kept dancing at some distance, both too nervous to get close.

Kirishima noticed it, getting little sad with that. 'Is she avoiding me?', he wondered.

Mina's mind as at a 1000 miles per hour, thinking about the whole situation. God, she was so _blind!_ Kirishima had always been… well, weird around her. The guy was so outgoing and extrovert, but whenever she approached him or their bodies brushed on each other, he would get flustered and apologize.

She couldn't lie, though: she would usually just brush it off, laugh and make a joke, but secretly get embarrassed as well. She really liked the guy: they were always hanging out, always talking, always sharing stuff. After all, Kirishima was one of her best… 'friends'.

The word sounded worse than she thought it would.

"Mina, you okay?", he asked. Mina stiffened at him calling her by the first name. Why, though? He had always called her that!

"U-Uh, yeah! Sure, buddy. Why?", she replied, her nervousness slipping through her voice.

Kirishima raised a brow, confused. "Oh, nothing. Y-You just seemed out of it, that's all", he explained, gulping.

The awkward dance continued for a while, none of them looking each other in the eyes. Kirishima grip tightened, remembering Tetsutetsu's words. 'A man overcomes his fears'. He glanced at his friend, who surprisingly was already looking at him. The steel-quirk user smiled and mouthed something like 'Go on, dude'. Kirishima swallowed.

Bit by bit, he approached Mina while dancing. The girl noticed that, a nervous smile appearing on her face.

"H-Hey", he greeted when they were closer to each other.

"Hey", she replied in a soft voice, now staring at his eyes. He maintained the eye contact too, entranced by the obsidian darkness of her sclera and her golden iris. She could be the pink girl, but to Kirishima, gold and black were her true colors: so beautiful and hypnotic.

The two kept dancing and smiling, not a word from either. Mina swirled and moved like a professional dancer, and Kirishima tried to catch on. He wasn't anywhere as talented as she was, but the fun lied in there.

He broke the silence. "Anything good happening?", he playfully asked.

Mina snickered. "Something good happening right now, bud", she replied, laughing. "Other than that, I think I saw Momo hugging Todoroki."

"Whaat?", he laughed. "For real?"

" _Hehe_ , she was sooo embarrassed that she went straight to the toilet!", Mina explained, grinning.

Kirishima snickered. "Yeah, maybe they will finally realize it."

Mina swallowed nervously. "Y-Yeah, maybe they will", she said, with a wobbly smile.

Kirishima noticed her nervous expression and raised a brow. He didn't say anything though, and simply kept dancing.

' _God, Mina, get a grip. You know he likes you, don't you? Well, maybe not, it just Pony's words. Even so, you know how he looks at you whenever you are together. The way he smiles at you, trying to encourage you when you get a bad score, when you-'_

"Mina, can I ask you something?", Kirishima cut her thoughts, his face down and his cheeks red.

Mina swallowed. "Y-Yeah, sure!"

Kirishima fidgeted his fingers, looking at anywhere but her.

"Y-You...you really think Todoroki's the cutest guy in class?", he asked, looking up at her.

Mina was caught by surprise. Why that question all of the sudden?

"W-Well… yeah, I suppose?", she started, stammering. 'Mina, stop'. "I m-mean, he's… good looking and all, so I… I guess he is?". 'Mina, _shut the fuck up._ '

Kirishima looked down, his dancing becoming stiffer again. Mina just wanted to throw herself from a bridge. ' _Why did I say that?'_

"Oh. Okay", Kirishima replied, sounding defeated. His tone made Mina's heart clench.

"K-Kiri, that's not what I-"

"Uhhh, listen, I gotta… gotta go to the toilet", he interrupted her, his eyes not meeting hers. The boy turned away and walked off.

"Kiri…!", she called, but the words went unheard.

She watched as the boy disappeared on the crowd, her arms dangling on her sides. She felt like trash.

"Hey", Tetsutetsu approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Kirishima is kind of beetle-head, but he'll come back. Then you explain everything."

Mina's eyes went slightly wet, before she wiped them and snickered. " _Crap._ Aren't you guys supposed to be tough and all?"

Tetsutetsu smiled. " _Heh,_ yeah, we're pretty tough, but even more soft."

Mina nodded, sighing. "If he… if he comes back, tell him I'm at the couch, okay?"

Tetsutetsu nodded.

* * *

Kirishima rushed towards the toilet, his head down. _'Fuck, I'm so stupid. Yeah, Ejirou, get your hopes up, you dumb-ass.'_

Suddenly, he crashed against someone, making him yelp and come out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw an terrified-looking Todoroki.

' _The cutest guy in class'_. Pff, don't be stupid: not his fault. The guy's a cool dude, after all.

"Sorry, man, didn't see you there", he apologized, but got no response. "Todoroki? You okay, bro?", he asked, taking a good look at his friend.

Todoroki was basically hyperventilating, fidgeting with his fingers. He quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm okay, Kirishima. You don't have to worry", he said, before taking off, shaking.

Kirishima raised a brow, confused, but shrugged it off. Entering the empty bathroom, he leaned on the large sink. The place was rather large, enough to support almost twenty students, and through the mirror he could see the many toilet cabins behind him.

He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He examined himself, his rough features and spiky hair, and groaned.

" _Yeah_ , like I could compete", he sighed. "You look like shit. Always did, even after all that do-over before UA. Always will."

He kept silent for a long time, simply sulking. Suddenly, he smelled something weird. Perking his head up, he sniffed the bathroom, curious about the strange smell.

Smoke. Not _fire_ smoke, but _cigarette_ smoke. What the…

He heard one of the doors behind him creak, and quickly turned back to see who was there. Had they heard him?

The door opened completely, and what was inside made Kirishima's jaw drop.

" _Aoyama?"_

Sitting on the toilet, Yuga Aoyama held an almost finished bottle of champagne with his left hand, while the right held an already lit cigarette. His expression was… strange, at least in Aoyama's case. The boy was always floundering around, smirking and saying witty stuff.

Now, he had a serious expression, wobbling from one side to another. His eyes were closed, solemn, and he breathed slowly but deeply. The boy raised a hand, sucking on the cigarette butt.

"D-Dude…?", Kirishima stammered. "You're _smoking?"_

Aoyama simply lifted his hand, making Kirishima go silent.

Suddenly, some kind of jazz started to play out of nowhere, making Kirishima look around for the source of the music. He didn't found anything.

" _Monsieur_ Kirishima", he slurred, letting out a puff of smoke. "It _zeems_ that you have problems of _amour_."

"O-Of what?"

" _Love_ , _Monsieur Kirishima"_ , he repeated, his voice deep and his face obscured by the smoke. "The gum you like will come back in style."

" _What?"_

" _I ZAID"_ , Aoyama raised his voice. " _Ze girl you like has style",_ he declared, sucking the cigarette once more.

"Uh, y-yeah, she has", Kirishima muttered, before perking up. "W-Wait, how do you know that?"

"You are _tranzparrent_ as glass, _mon ami"_ , the blonde explained, releasing smoke once more.

Kirishima sighed, sitting on the floor and facing Aoyama.

"Yeah, she's… she's too good for me", he said, tearing up. "How could I even think that it would work."

Aoyama glanced at him, his eyes semi-serrated in judgement. He raised his glass and sipped from the... _whatever it was._

"What makes you think _zat,_ _monsieur?"_ , he asked, looking at him with a sour expression. The drink was awful.

Kirishima raised his head, wiping the tears away.

"I-I mean", he sniffed. "She's so _perfect_. And I'm just some dude who has a crush. How could she look at me like… like that? Like I'm more than a friend?"

Aoyama circled his glass with his indicator. "You tell me, _monsieur._ Isn't _mademoiselle_ Ashido more than meets the eyes? Aren't you?"

Kirishima didn't understood what he meant. Aoyama continued:

" _Amour_ has nothing to do with _apparence,_ my dear", he slurred, pointing at Kirishima. "She _zinks_ highly of you, _mon ami._ And I'm _zure_ she has the same doubts as you do, _monsieur._ "

Kirishima reflected on that. "Y-You think?"

Aoyama cackled. " _Indeed, monsieur!_ If you know Ashido, you know that _ze_ girl is not someone so _zuperficial._ What she values is deep _inzide_ you, _mon ami._ She values you more than all."

He paused for a second, before shooting Kirishima a sly smile.

"So yes, I believe you have _ze_ chance", he stated, before leaning back.

Kirishima reflected on his words. _Shit_ , how could I be so dumb?! Mina is not someone who just judges people by appearance, she's someone who judges what people have inside of them, their character, their actions, their… _feeling._

And if Mina judged him to be good enough for her, he would believe it.

Kirishima lifted his head joyfully.

"Thank you, _weird-french-dude!_ I'll follow your words!", he proclaimed happily.

Aoyama smiled.

" _Zats_ good to hear, _mon ami"_ , he said, before making a strange sign with his hands. " _Zee you in twenty five minutes."_

After that, sparkles and light appeared around Aoyama, and the boy suddenly disappeared in it.

Kirishima blinked and looked at the empty toiled. Then he blinked again.

" _I'm so fucking wasted"_ , he groaned as he left the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Feelings?** _ **Yuck.**_

 **other than that**

 **I would like to apologize to the following people:**

 **1: David Lynch.**

 **2: The entire population of France.**

 **Stay Legend.**


	8. And Now For Something Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **BAKUGOU'S BARMAN ADVENTURE**

 **(Chapter 7: And Now for Something Completely Different )**

* * *

 **Act 8: Baby Face**

 **Currently Playing: Freek'n You - Jodeci**

* * *

 **10:41 PM**

* * *

Tenya Iida took a deep breath.

 _'You carry the Ingenium namesake on your shoulders, Tenya. You shall not dishonor it, not now, not ever. Not in the presence of anyone, not even your classmates and friends, the comrades who have accompanied you through this journey: the journey to become a hero.'_

 _'And heroes never back down. They never run in face of the adversities. A hero must be brave.'_

 _'You will be that hero.'_

Iida placed the tube on his mouth, glancing around towards his friends. On the couch that surrounded him sat Midoriya, Ochako, Tsuyu, Kaminari, Mineta, Jirou and Hatsume. They all stared at him expectantly, their eyes wide. He would not let them down.

Kaminari and Mineta, who were helping him in his difficult mission, smirked dumbly and questioned him.

"You ready, Iida?"

"I'm ready, my friends", he declared intensely, frowning in defiance.

They nodded before pouring the liquid through the funnel connect to his mouth with a plastic tube.

" _CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!",_ they started to cheer him loudly as the beer made contact with his mouth, the amount of it almost overwhelming him.

Iida closed his eyes, swallowing quickly and efficiently. The liquid was sour, but he had gotten used to it on the last few hours.

It was a matter of stamina, actually: he had to handle a difficult task for a long time, a task he had almost no experience with. Luckily, his resistance and constitution proved to be enough: the beer wouldn't even stack up on the tube. He was drinking it all.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was over.

The last drops were consumed, and Iida removed the tube to look around. The cheer continued, with a few of his friends hugging his torso in joy. Midoriya and Ochako were tearing up, proud of his best friend. The rest clapped and congratulated him, a feeling so overwhelming and satisfying that the tall boy couldn't help but tear up as well.

" _Congratulations!",_ they cheered and clapped.

Iida smiled widely.

" _Thank you",_ he softly replied, before plopping on the couch behind him, groaning loudly and laughing hysterically.

* * *

As the party went on, many of its participants realized something curious and amazing.

At first, the drinks had been strange and slightly unpleasant: the alcohol was bitter and it left a weird taste on the mouth. But, after some time, it actually became quite easy to consume it, probably a matter of getting used to it.

The strong taste of vodka was replaced by the sheer _need_ : they wanted more. The beer, even if it was weaker than the rest, became something to clear their mouths from the stronger stuff's taste.

As such, most of its participants were exceptionally drunk. It's good to be young.

" _Ahhhh, Iida!_ You were so amaaazing there!", Midoriya laughed, raising his arms clumsily in cheer. The boy was clearly inebriated already, judging by his slurring speech and constant head-bobbing on the music's rhythm.

"It was _nothing_ , my comrades", Iida giggled, his voice cracking. The Class President was sprawled over the sofa, his arms and hands gesturing as always, except this time in a more bidimensional way: he didn't wanted to raise his arms.

Sitting by his side, Tsuyu was giggling was well, her characteristic croaking coming out more as a hiccup than anything.

"He's right, Iida, _(RIBBIT)",_ she said, nudging him with her elbow and hiccuping constantly due to her drunkness. "...you were, _(RIBBIT)_ , _amazing_ ", she slurred, laughing.

Iida laughed loudly, his face joyful. "It was only my _dutyyy_ as class rep!", he explained proudly, before turning to Tsuyu and staring at her intensely. "And you can call me Tenya, Tsuyu-chan!"

Tsuyu paused, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Y-you sure, _(RIBBIT)_?", she asked meekly, grasping her can of beer with both hands. Tsuyu wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, and in fact had demanded to be called by her first name several times already. But 'Tsuyu-chan' was new, something she didn't expect from Iida.

"Oooof _cooourse_ , _Tsuyu-chan!"_ , Iida replied, giving thumbs up. "We are classmates and friends! One day, we'll become _herooooes,_ and there's no one i'd rather fight alongside than you!"

"T-thank you, Tenya, _(RIBBIT)_ ", she said, fidgeting with her fingers. While the alcohol had made her feel a little more loose, she couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed her friend's sudden closeness. She didn't mind seeing more of this Iida.

* * *

On the other side of the couch, Midoriya was watching their exchange and giggling, a dumb smile on his face.

" _Ah,_ Iida's really letting loose!", he said, his cup almost empty. "I've _neeever_ seen him so relaxed!"

Sitting on both of his sides were Mei Hatsume and Ochako Uraraka. The pink-haired girl was tinkering with her creation, a mad smile on her face. Ochako was simply wobbling from one side to another, a faint smile on her face: it was really good to see Iida and Tsuyu cutting some slack. Iida was usually so formal and contained, and Tsuyu could be a little blunt and unemotive, but right now, they seemed like they were having fun. This made her happy.

What didn't make her happy was Hatsume's constant… _flirts_ with Deku. 'Flirt' being a loose word: she wasn't thinking straight anymore. She just wanted to be alone with him, and the engineer was making things difficult. So she resign to simply drink and watch their interactions.

"...so here's how my baby works, Midoriya: you place it on your head, strap on, and whenever you want some pick-me-up or something to ease the pain, you just press this button right here!", she explained quickly, making Deku laugh at her eagerness. 'Ugh, don't fall for it, Deku.'

Midoriya, on the other hand, had a playful frown on his face, questioning Mei's machine.

" _Youuu sure_ we even need that?", he slurred, giggling. " _I mean_ , I'm not even sure if my body even supports this kind of stuff. One for... _bleargh_ , I mean, _my quirk_ can do strange things with my metabolism."

While Hatsume was explaining some biology and engineering to Deku, Ochako felt someone plop on the couch besides her. Turning to see who it was, she saw Mina Ashido sprawled over the sofa, an unusual expression of defeat on her face.

" _Minaaa_ ", Ochako cheered, wanting to get her head off the _super interesting conversation_ between Hatsume and Deku. "Why you looking so down, _gurl?"_

Mina glanced at Ochako, noticing her red cheeks and wobbly speech. She smirked and snorted, her previously sullen expression morphing into amusement.

" _Heh_ , glad to see you're having fun, Ochako", she giggled, before scratching her cheek. "It's nothing, just... _hm…"_ , she paused, not sure on what to say.

Ochako giggled, leaning on her friend with a sly smile. "Is it _looove?"_

Mina placed a hand on her mouth, muffling a sudden urge to laugh. " _Damn girl_ , you trapped me on my own trick!", she giggled back, before smiling sadly. "Heh, yeah, that's pretty much it."

" _Ohhhh_ , that's _amaaazing, Mina!"_ , Ochako laughed, nudging her with an elbow. " _Who's the lucky guy, eh?"_

Mina bit her lips, before picking up a drink someone had left on the table and gulping it in one go. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, sighing.

She turned to Ochako. "It's, uhhhh…", she hesitated. "It's Kiri."

Upon hearing this, Ochako started to jump on her seat excitedly. " _Ahhhh, that's so cuuute!_ ", she cheered, smiling brightly. "Are you going to tell him?"

Mina sighed again, passing a hand on her hair. 'Yeah, how am I gonna do that?'

"I don't know, Ochako", she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I think I screwed up. He probably hates me."

' _What a great day it was: realizing what you felt for him and immediately fucking things up. Way to go, Mina'_ , she mused.

Ochako puffed her cheeks and hugged Mina with her free arm, making the pink-girl yelp. She pointed her finger at Mina.

"That's _nooonsense, girl"_ , Ochako said, a dumb smile on her face. "There's _nooooo way_ he hates you. You guys are, like, _super close_. You just gotta…", she paused, trying to translate her thought into words. "... _you gotta tell him how you reeeally feel._ No point in hiding these feelings."

Mina blinked at looked at her friend, who had a proud and satisfied expression on her face. The pink girl burst in laughter, their switched roles amusing her.

" _You're_ telling me that?", Mina asked incredulosly. "Good advice, Ochako, but you should live by them as well!"

Ochako raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wha... _what do ya mean?"_

Mina giggled, picking up another glass of vodka. She leaned on Ochako, a sly smile on her face.

"What I mean is", she started, pointing towards Deku and Hatsume behind Ochako. "You should be quick, girl. Midori might be this cute little mess, but the guy's a _magnet_."

Ochako's eyes went wide, her cheeks now red in embarrassment instead of drunkness.

" _W-what?"_ , she chirped while Mina got up and laughed. The pink girl was now in a good mood, the alcohol setting in again.

"You heard it, girl", Mina stated slyly. "Now, I'm gonna have a few more of these and, I dunno, _jump on Kiri's mouth._ See ya!", she waved happily, before taking off.

Ochako simply stared blankly at her back. Looking down, she started to breath deeply. 'Okay, Ochako, what to do?' Mina's words were true...no, _HER words_ were true _._ She was giving the advice to the sexisted and most extrovert friend she had, while herself wasn't able to follow them. Great start.

She looked sideways, watching Deku and Hatsume's exchanges. The smile on their faces stung her a little: he looked so happy. _Well_ , as happy as any drunk would be. But that wasn't an excuse: she was inebriated as well.

But even if his loosen up mood was caused by the drinking, his smile never failed to make her melt: his bright and beautiful teeth, his cheeks, his freckles, his shining eyes… while talking to that nosy Hatsume, always shoving up her _babies_ on Deku's face.

Ugh. Time to take action, Ochako.

She gulped the contents on her glass in one swift go, letting a lout 'ahh' of satisfaction. Deku noticed it, turning to her with a smile.

" _Ohhh_ , good one, Uraraka", he flashed her that beautiful proud smile. "This stuff is really good! I wish we could to this often, _heehe_ ", he laughed stupidly.

" _Heh_ , you're _riiight_ ", she giggled. The fact that Deku had turned his attention to her and the prospect of drinking with him made her mood lighten up again. "Just _yooou_ and-"

"Midoriya, we should test it now! I-", Hatsume barged in, before blinking and noticing Ochako on the couch. She shot her a bright smile. "Uraraka! I didn't notice you there!"

 _What?_

" _You didn't-"_ , she slurred, scowling. " _I've been here all alooong!"_ , she growled. She would _not_ be ignored.

" _She waaaas!"_ , Deku laughed hysterically for some reason.

"Sorry, Uraraka!", Hatsume apologized, before turning to Deku again. "I just need Midoriya to test my baby here and we're good to go!"

" _Enough of you baaaabies!",_ Ochako slurred, leaning towards Hatsume and accidentally using Deku for support. At that, Deku's eyes widened, his usual embarrassment coming back momentarially.

Hatsume leaned on him as well, now frowning. "But I _neeeed him!_ He's the best when it comes to test-drives!"

" _Uhh, guys…"_ Deku tried to defuse the situation, but went quiet when Ochako _glared_ at him, her expression saying _'shut up and let me handle it'_.

Ochako turned back to Hatsume, pointing a finger at the girl.

"That'z _all you do?_ ", she asked incredulously. "Just _baby_ after _baby?_ ", she demanded. Normally, Ochako would never behave like that, but a woman on a mission is a powerful thing. So much pent up anger and jealousy had to steam off at some point.

"W-well...yeah, of course!", Hatsume declared, confused by Ochako's sudden aggressiveness.

Ochako took a deep breath, never breaking contact with Hatsume's confused eyes. Her vision had become blurry, her movement slow and her speech a slur.

As such, she found it natural to use her left arm to hug Deku and pull him closer to her, before declaring loud and proud:

"The only babies Deku's going to test are _MY BABIES!"_ , she yelled.

Deku went stiff, suddenly starting to sweat profusely. ' _W-what did Uraraka just…?'_

Hatsume's eyes widened, the girl not knowing what to say. With her mouth agape, she stared at the strange sight: Ochako hugging Midoriya with all her strength, while the boy's soul seemingly had left his body.

Slowly, a smile formed on her face.

"Uraraka, don't tell me…", she slowly said, pointing a finger in her direction. "...you _make babies too?"_

Ochako squeezed Deku's neck with her arm feeling the sweat on the boy. She stammered, misunderstanding Hatsume's question. Of course she made babies! Every girl did!

" _O-of course I do!"_ , she declared, irate. _"And our babies will be much better than yours!"_ , she

said, before getting out of the couch and dragging a mumbling Deku away.

As they went away, she heard Hatsume yell: " _Hey, Midoriya!_ I still need to test this one here! Are you free on monday after class?"

Ochako wobbly turned her head on Hatsume's direction, hissing and spitting venom.

" _He's not!"_

* * *

"Tenya?", Tsuyu meekly called the tall boy, who sitting by her side on the couch and currently leaning on her with a small smile on his face. Tsuyu kept quiet: it was quite comfortable.

"Hm? Yes, Tsuyu?", the boy asked, looking at her and still smiling.

Tsuyu paused for a second, looking at her own hands. Her thought were a bit shaky, and it was becoming harder and harder to focus. She looked up to Iida, a sad expression on her face.

"Are my, _(RIBBIT)_ ", she hiccuped. " _Are my hands too big?_ ", she asked shyly.

Iida's eyes went wide, surprised by the question. The girl fidgeted with her hands, clearly uncomfortable with their size. While it was true that they were larger than a normal girl's, that didn't mean anything bad.

"O-of course not, Tsuyu!", he declared, looking intently at her. "Your hands are perfect just like that!"

Tsuyu slumped on the couch, hiccuping sadly.

"You don't need to lie, Tenya, _(RIBBIT)_ ", she replied, looking down. "I know they are strange. Everyone always said that."

"W-well, then they are all fools!", Iida continued, getting angry at whoever had insulted Tsuyu's hands.

Tsuyu croaked. "They're not fools for being honest, _(RIBBIT)_ ", she simply replied, scratching her cheek.

It had become obvious to Iida that it was a matter of great importance for Tsuyu. After all, every teenager enjoyed being considered 'attractive', even if it was something relative and out of Iida's normal worries. He had too much on his shoulders to worry about such things.

Even so, the girl in front of him had doubts about her own attractiveness, something that the boy considered unfounded. Iida turned his body towards her, leaning on the frog-girl and looking at her intensely. Her eyes widened by his sudden closeness.

"No, Tsuyu, they are fool for only noticing your hands!", he said, a shaky smile on his face. "You are much more than your hands! Y-you have a great intellect, great judgment, a-and… _beautiful eyes._ "

Tsuyu stared back at him, her face blank and her eyes wide. No one had ever said anything like that to her, and even so, this strange and intense boy was telling her all those beautiful things.

Iida shakily raised his open palm, smiling.

"A-and look!", he laughed nervously. "If anyone has big hands, it's me! They're huge!", he said, making Tsuyu look at them. He spoke the truth: his hand was larger than anyone she had ever met, due to the boy's height and size.

Even so, they seemed to be… _delicate_ , somehow. They were probably very warm, and if he held someone with them, that person would probably feel like the safest person in the world.

Tsuyu slowly raised her hand as well, placing it against Iida's own. Iida was surprised by the act, gazing at Tsuyu with a faint trace of red on his cheek. The two stared at each other for a long time, with Tsuyu wanting to drown on his blue eyes and Iida wanting to lose himself on the darkness of her's.

Iida tried to break the silence. _"Tsuyu, I-"_

The frog-girl interrupted him with a swift movement: using her tongue to grab Iida's, she pulled the boy into a deep kiss, making him fall over her.

They moaned as they started to explore each other's mouths.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, it's that time of the year!**

 **The time where my life becomes hell and I have no more free time.**

 **This was just a quick update. Next chapter soon, guys, don't worry.**

 **Stay Legend.**


End file.
